A SAGA DO OLIMPO
by marcos diego
Summary: Uma luta entre atena e o Olimpo. os cavaleiros de ouro sao renascidos e recebem reforços de varios amigos!emocionante!
1. Chapter 1

OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO

A SAGA DO OLIMPO

**CAPITULO - 1:**

Local: Santuário

Em sua sala sagrada Atena descansa solitariamente. Derepente surge um cosmo mais poderoso do que qualquer energia que o universo contenha. Atena se levanta e ajoelha-se.

**Atena: **Será você mesmo? Algo de muito grave deve estar acontecendo para trazê-lo ate aqui pessoalmente, não é meu pai? ZEUS!

Raios começam a percorrer toda a sala e entre eles surge o onipotente Zeus. Um dos raios atinge a grande porta do salão e a selam em uma corrente elétrica.

**Zeus:** Minha pequena Atena, você desafiou a vontade do Olimpo diversas vezes. Impediu os planos de Poseidon, Hades e mais grave ainda... você ousou desafiar Apollo e Artemis, somente para proteger os humanos. Esses seus atos de rebeldia não podem mais passar despercebidos.

**Atena:** Ora meu pai... Repreender-me agora não adianta. Ao designar a mim a proteção da Terra, a Poseidon a dos mares e a Hades a do Inferno. O senhor deveria saber que tudo acabaria neste ponto. Você que com seu imenso poder pode ver tudo que está prestes a acontecer já deveria saber diso. Ate mesmo meu nascimento é incomum... o senhor sabe disso.

Neste momento Atena se refere à lenda de que quando Zeus tivesse um filho que nascesse pronto para a guerra, este destronaria Zeus.

**Zeus:** isto jamais vira a acontecer Atena... Venha comigo para o Olimpo, abandone este corpo mortal e recupere todo seu poder e glória ao lado dos deuses. A humanidade já não tem mais saída.

Neste instante Zeus é imterrompido por gritos vindos do outro lado da porta.

**Marim: **Atena! O que está acontecendo? Por favor, abra a porta... ATENA!

Neste instante a porta se abre pelo lado de dentro. Marim e Shina, que a acompanhava, olham perplexas para a figura imponente que se encontrava frente à Atena.  
**Shina:** É Zeus... O rei dos deuses, senhor do Olimpo. Em pleno Santuário. Atena, o que se passa aqui?  
**Zeus:** Amazonas... Retirem-se daqui imediatamente. Seus lugares são no inécio da trilha do zodíaco. Não se intromentam nos assuntos divinos.  
**Atena:** Por favor. Não fiquem aqui para a segurança de vocês.  
**Marim e Shina:** Sim, como deseja.  
**Zeus:** Você tem cavaleiros realmente poderosos e leais Atena. Não é a toa que eles lhe seguiram até hoje, mesmo que seja contra todos os outros deuses. Mas isto não importa mais... Atena venha comigo para o Olimpo e retome seu lugar ao noso lado. Apollo será o novo governante da Terra, e com ele a humanidade terá um novo começo. Caso você se negue terei de destruir este corpo mundano e guiar seu cosmo até seu verdadeiro corpo divino.  
**Atena:** Se esta Terra terá de ser destruída... Eu a defenderei até o último instante, nem que para isso meu corpo tenha que ser destruído... Nem que este seja meu último dia na Terra que eu tanto amo.  
**Zeus:** Perdoe-me minha filha... Você terá de morrer. Levarei você com este corpo mortal e a matarei pessoalmente no olimpo selando de vez esta sua vida ao lado dos humanos e recolocando você no mundo que só os deuses vivem. Não existem mais cavaleiros para impedir o fim da humanidade... Os guerreiros de ouro estão mortos, nenhum deles têm como escapar da prisão divina e os restantes cavaleiros, apesar de dedicados, não têm poder para tanto.  
**Atena:** Você se esquece de Seiya e os outros. Eles...  
**Zeus:** Eu já tomei providências com aqueles cinco. Eles não irão interferir.  
Num instante Zeus concentra em seu braço relâmpagos suficientes para destruir toda a terra e aprisiona Atena num emaranhado elétrico... Os dois somem. Só deixando para trás uma sala vazia.

**CAPITULO – 2: **

Local: Portão oeste, arredores do Santuário.

**Seiya:** Ahhh!...

Uma grande explosao ecoa por toda cadeia de montanhas do Santuário. Seiya vai ao chão incosciente.

**Galian:** Desafiar a mim o mais poderoso guerreiro de Zeus é tolice. Eu o Relampago Celeste GALIAN, levarei seu corpo ao Olimpo para ser castigado da mesma forma que fizemos aos guerreiros dourados.

Galian envolve Seiya numa grade de energia e desaparece instantaneamente com ele.

Local: Japão, Mansão Graad.

**Tonix:** Vocês não têm salvação. Serão levados para o Olimpo e lá serão mortos, terão suas almas aprisionadas.

**Shun:** Relâmpago celeste Tonix... Eu não serei derrotado por você, jamais me darei por vencido.

**Tonix:** Cale-se cavaleiro!

Tonix ataca Shun deixando-o incociente e o sela também numa grade de energia levando-o embora em seguida.

Local: Sibéria, Lago congelado.

Hyoga reza por sua mãe, sem saber do perigo que o espreita. De repente uma luz surge no fundo do lago e começa a subir rapidamente. Por um décimo de segundo Hyoga consegue se desviar do ataque que sobe para os céus.

**Hyoga: **Quanta energia! Somente os cavaleiros de ouro têm tanto poder asim... Mas eles morreram. Quem fez iso?!

**Shyran:** HAHAHAHA! Parabéns cavaleiro de Atena vejo que as lutas com os cavaleiros de ouro lhe valeram de alguma coisa. Desviar de meu ataque não é qualquer um que consiga. Mas, é pena que não tenha mais uma deusa para servir, logo terei de derrotá-lo.

**Hyoga:** OQUÊ?! Como não tenho uma deusa? O que aconteceu com Atena! Responda-me!

**Shyran:** O rei dos deuses Zeus veio pessoalmente buscá-la e nós os Relâmpagos Celestes fomos encarregados de levá-los ao Olimpo para receberem suas devidas punições.

**Hyoga:** Então isto explica o gigantesco cosmo que senti agora a pouco. Hum... Mas você não espera me derrotar facilmente não é?

**Shyran:** Eu tenho plena certeza disso. Adeus Hyoga!

Shryran ataca Hyoga e o atinge em cheio no peito, este por sua vez cai desmaiado sendo logo levado embora por Shyran.

LOCAL ONDE ESTÁ O MONUMENTO COM AS ESTÁTUAS DOS 12 CAV DE OURO:

Um homem vestido num manto negro está parado de frente ao monumento, ele o observa. Ajoelha-se e uma única lagrima cai de seu rosto.  
Por muito estive ausente... mas é chegada a hora. O destino esperado por Atena está para se cumprir... Vocês irão sumir do universo, tanto corpo como alma. Mas não ainda, terão de renascer para novamente proteger aquela que lhes dá forças. Cavaleiros de Ouro... voltem para a glorificar mais uma vez o nome de Atena!! Que o destino criado pelos deuses seja mais uma vez desviado por minhas mãos!Com o poder que me foi concedido por aquela que eu mais amo e pela qual daria minha vida... POR ATENA!!RENASÇAM CAVALEIROS DE OUROO!

KBOOOMMMM! Uma enorme rajada de energia é disparada pela mão do estranho homem, atingindo diretamente o monumento que é pulverizado e transformado em nada mais do que átomos a flutuar no ar... Uma rajada de energia tão violenta que sua luz chegou a ultrapassar a órbita terrestre... Podendo ser vista de todos os pontos do sistema solar.

**CAPITULO – 3:**

MURO DAS LAMENTAÇOES:

Ali em frente ao Muro das Lamentações, o local do último combate dos Cavaleiros de Ouro onde estes consumiram seus corpos para liberar uma energia inimaginável. As armaduras de Ouro, vazias e destroçadas devido à gigantesca explosão estão espalhadas por todos os lados do que restou do reino de Hades... Repentinamente ecoa por todo mundo inferior um som grave, como uma grande ópera guiada por um maestro invisível, o mesmo som que só é ouvido quando todas as armaduras de ouro se reúnem chamando umas as outras. Os estilhaços de armadura espalhados pelo chão se unem num show de luzes que mais se assemelham à época da criação do universo, brilhando como estrelas numa galáxia... Restauradas! Todas as armaduras de ouro são restauradas e assumem a forma de vestimenta, como se aguardassem pelos corpos de seus cavaleiros... uma luz dourada emana de dentro de cada armadura e eis que surge em cada uma delas os CAVALEIROS DE OURO!!Todos estão renascidos (com exceção de Aiolos).  
**Mú:** Estamos vivos!Renascemos...

Falava Mú perplexo.  
**Saga: **Parece que alguém nos libertou da prisão dos deuses.  
**Shaka: **Para estarmos de volta... Significa que Atena está em perigo!  
**Doko/Shion:** VAMOS AO SANTUÁRIO!  
**Aiolia:** Agora que estamos de volta nada mais nos deterá. Não é meu irmão?

Neste instante Aiolia olha em volta a procura do sagitário.  
**Aldebaran:** Aiolos não está conosco?!E a armadura de sagitário também não está aqui...  
**MDM:** Isto deve ter acontecido por algum motivo especial.  
**Afrodite, Camus:** Não temos tempo a perder!!  
**Milo e Shura:** AO SANTUARIO DE ATENA!

E neste instante todos os cavaleiros de ouro somem rapidamente viajando em direção ao santuário!

Local: Olimpo

Os Relâmpagos Celestes chegam trazendo consigo os cavaleiros de bronze.  
**Galian:** Meu senhor aqui estão os cavaleiros de bronze que tanto desafiaram os deuses.  
**ZEUS:** Muito bem. Deixe-os presos na Cela dos Raios, depois resolvo o que fazer com eles.

Zeus observa os cinco cavaleiros, aquelas cinco crianças foram capazes de desafiar deuses considerados como a elite do olimpo, Hades, Poseidon e até mesmo Apolo. Segurando Atena em seus braços ele imagina o quanto de energia aqueles cinco corpos possuíam... Ele a coloca deitada numa cama de mármore e aprisiona seu corpo com eletricidade.  
**ZEUS:** Hermes, meu fiel mensageiro, envie uma mensagem para os outros deuses, eu os estou chamando para uma reunião Olímpica.

Local: Santuário

Os cavaleiros de ouro chegam até o salão do grande mestre e encontram Shina e Marim, juntamente com os cavaleiros de bronze restantes.  
**Shina:** QUEM ESTÁ AI?! APAREÇA!  
**Shion:** Tenha calma Shina, somos nós.  
**Marin: **Os cavaleiros de ouro... Como voltaram a vida?  
**Milo:** Alguém nos trouxe de volta. Mas não sabemos quem foi.  
**Shura:** Onde está Atena? O que aconteceu aqui?  
**Marin:** Foi levada. Zeus veio até aqui para levá-la embora até o Olimpo.  
**12cav d ouro:** ZEUS? AQUI?!  
**Shina:** Eles levaram também Seiya e os outros.  
**Saga:** Se Zeus teve que vir até aqui pessoalmente, então, algo muito sério está para acontecer.  
**Shion:** Como antigo grande mestre, eu continuarei neste posto. Cavaleiros, vou mandá-los para os diversos pontos do mundo para reunir os poucos cavaleiros restantes e os aliados de Atena, além de trazer de volta toda e qualquer armadura que esteja vazia e perdida no mundo.

**Doko:** Shion seria bom também trazer de volta aqueles três cavaleiros especiais, eles estão ocultos desde a Titanomaquia da era mitológica onde Zeus e o olimpo enfrentaram seu pai e os titãs.  
**Shion:** Sim, vá buscá-los. Você tem apenas um dia para trazê-los de volta, MdM e Camus, vão com Doko.  
**Shion: **Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran. Voltem ao lugar onde está o monumento que representava nossa queda e procurem saber o que houve lá, vasculhem também o mundo dos mortos, descubram o que se passa e o que aconteceu com Aiolos e a armadura.  
**Shion:** Milo, Shaka e Mu. Vocês têm que viajar até o extremo do pacifico e entrem pelo portal que leva ao continente perdido de Mu e encontre os antigos aliados de Atena, aqueles que forjaram as armaduras do zodíaco.  
**Shion:** Afrodite e Saga, vocês serão os guardiões do santuário até o retorno deles, Afrodite deixe uma encomenda de rosas em torno de todo o território do santuário. Saga espalhe ilusões no meio da encomenda para prender no labirinto de rosas todo e qualquer inimigo que queira avançar dentro do santuário.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo - 4**

Local: Olimpo  
**Zeus:** Hum... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão de volta. Quem terá feito isso?HA! Sim... Aquele homem está se metendo no caminho dos deuses novamente... Ele fez isso contra os planos primordiais de Cronos. E agora está se metendo no caminho do Olimpo... Terei de dar um jeito nisso.

Neste instante Zeus tenta atacar o humano ao qual ele se referia, lançando-lhe um raio, mas algo impediu que o fizesse.  
**Zeus:** Ora... Parece que algum poder divino está protegendo o corpo deste humano... Terá você, Atena, protegido o corpo dele com algum de seus truques?  
Observando os cavaleiros de Atena de novo Zeus? Eles novamente desafiam nossa vontade. E a sua também.  
**Zeus: **Sim... Ares. Os cavaleiros de Atena estão contrariando-nos mais uma vez. Tenho que realizar o ritual e trazer Atena para o Olimpo mais uma vez.

Zeus se refere a um ritual necessário que impedirá Atena de renascer periodicamente na terra. Tal ritual a trás de volta para o seu corpo divino original, o que devolverá sua imortalidade e todo poder da era mitológica.  
**Apollo:** Eu vejo uma grande confusão, uma grande reviravolta está para acontecer no Olimpo e na Terra. Um deus irá cair e outro ira prevalecer... Quem? A filha predestinada ou o pai todo poderoso?  
**Hefesto:** Sempre com suas previsões não é Apollo? Qual o destino que será forjado nesse confronto? Somente o tempo irá dizer.

Neste instante os outros deuses do olimpo chegam, formando a reunião Olímpica.  
**Zeus:** Chamei-os aqui para explicar o que está acontecendo. Após tantos desafios que sofremos por Atena e seus cavaleiros desde a era mitológica. Ela finalmente passou dos limites ao desafiar Apollo diretamente. Agora eu a trouxe até aqui junto, com seus cinco cavaleiros de bronze.  
**Zeus: **Eu a trouxe aqui para realizarmos o ritual celeste e trazê-la de volta ao Olimpo permanentemente. Apollo será o seu sucessor.

Local: Santuário  
**Doko:** Grande mestre... Estamos de volta. E trouxemos os três cavaleiros de Prata, O cavaleiro de prata Arion de ALTAR, o cavaleiro de prata Yiuhi de TAÇA e o cavaleiro de prata Alix de ESCULTOR.  
**Shion:** Bem vindos de volta. Vocês serão de grande ajuda neste novo combate de Atena.  
**3cav:** Sim mestre!  
**Aiolia:** Mestre, estamos de volta. Não encontramos muita coisa, o lugar foi completamente destruído.  
**Shura:** Não tem nenhum indício de alguém esteve lá.  
**Milo:** Voltamos mestre Shion.  
**Shaka: **E trouxemos nossos aliados.  
**Mu:** O continente foi destruído durante a Gigantomachia... Os poucos sobreviventes viajaram para outra dimensão e só restaram eles, os guerreiros celestes criados por Atena, Elonion da Estrela, Etaniel do Cometa e Aratiel da Lua.  
**Shion:** Então vocês cavaleiros celestes são aqueles criados por Atena diretamente através de seu cosmo para proteger o continente de Mú e seus segredos. Sejam muito bem vindos.

De repente um poderoso cosmo se aproxima rapidamente e num milésimo de segundo surge na frente deles um homem trajando uma armadura esverdeada com asas nos pés flutuando a frente deles.  
**Shion:** Hermes, o deus da velocidade e mensageiro dos deuses. O que deseja conosco?  
**Hermes: **Como um dos antigos aliados de Atena, vim dar-lhes um aviso. Zeus reuniu-se com o Olimpo e foi decidido que Atena já governou tempo demais nesta terra. Apollo será seu novo sucessor e a única forma de evitar isso é derrotando Zeus ou então impedindo o ritual de ser realizado. Resta saber se vocês são capazes de tanto.  
**Aiolia:** É claro que temos! Iremos vencê-lo da mesma forma que foi feito com os outros.  
**Hermes:** Admiro sua coragem. Mas Zeus é muito mais poderoso que todos juntos e ele já sabe que vocês renasceram. Bom foi ISSO que vim dizer. Adeus.

Ao dizer isso Hermes sai tão rapidamente quanto chegou, numa velocidade tão incrivel que nem os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram acompanhar com o olhar.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Shion:** Muito bem vocês ouviram. Zeus não ficará de braços cruzados esperando nosso ataque. Deixem aqui suas armaduras para serem reforçadas e voltem para suas casas... Lembrem-se de estarem sempre alertas.

Acatando as ordens de Shion os cavaleiros deixaram suas armaduras e dirigiram-se as suas casas. O Santuário inteiro estava em alerta máximo, a encomenda de rosas de Afrodite derrama um perfume doce e agradável em todo o Santuario, Mú e o cavaleiro de Escultor (ou Ferramentas) e Kiki como ajudante trabalham o mais rapido possível para reforçar as armaduras.

Os cavaleiros remanescentes que estavam espalhados pelo mundo inteiro reuniram-se no santuário, não são muitos, pouco mais de 30... Onde sua maioriá é de bronze e outros de prata. Naquela noite não houve nenhuma ocorrência importante... Com excessão da visita inesperada que Shion recebeu por volta das uma da manhã.  
Olá mestre shion!  
**Shion: **HAM? Como entrou aqui?

Neste instante Shion começa a ampliar seu cosmo para chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros de ouro e prepara uma Revoluçao Estelar.  
Não precisa chamá-los mestre. Eu jamais teria coragem de ferí-lo. Meus parabéns o Santuário está muito protegido é impossivel entrar por terra, a encomenda de Afrodite combinada às ilusões de Saga estão perfeitamente mortais. Mas por ar, fica mais fácil, apesar das ilusões ainda terem algum efeito, mesmo que seja nas alturas que passei.  
**Shion:** Você deseja oque? O que quer conosco e com Atena nestes tempos de caos?  
Vim ajudar. Neste tempo difícil eu estou cumprindo minhas ordens e reunindo os reforços possíveis.

**Shion:** Ajudar? Quem é você, quem o mandou aqui?  
Ora mestre Shion, olhe com atenção, você sabe quem sou.  
**Shion:** SIM! É você... Mas... Deveria estar morto... Como pode estar vivo?  
Realmente não deveria... E vocês também não. Eu os libertei, mas isso não vem ao caso. Vim aqui dizer que esta crise não se deve ao olimpo... Outra entidade mais antiga que o Olimpo e Cronos esta por trás disso tudo. É ela quem esta causando esta calamidade...  
**Shion: **Entao é mais grave do que pensamos...  
Eu ainda não sei bem quem é... Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: ele só precisa de Atena fora do caminho e todo o universo estará nas mãos dele. Tenho que ir agora mestre, ainda há muito a fazer, logo nos veremos de novo, desta vez para lutarmos lado a lado com os outros, mas não revele minha identidade ainda... Nem que tivemos esta conversa. Adeus  
**Shion: **Claro. Estou contando com você, não falhe.

E ao finalizar esta conversa o homem desconhecido sai da sala em direção a estátua de Atena some nos céus.

Local: Olimpo  
**Zeus:** Dentro de uma semana o sistema solar vai estar no seu ponto mais próximo do centro da galáxia, neste ponto a energia que incide sobre a Terra é a maior possivel, é com ese aumento de energia que iremos trazer Atena de volta. A cada duzentos anos ela renasce na Terra, mas a partir de hoje iso não mais acontecerá.  
**Dionisio:** Zeus, você sabe muito bem que esta ação terá consequências. As chances de que a profecia se realize é maior ainda se Atena recuperar seu corpo divino.  
**Era:** Jamais isto deverá acontecer, Atena só destronaria Zeus em um combate e ela não tem por que combater Zeus, mesmo que não goste da decisão que estamos tomando.  
**Zeus:** Mesmo que tente, ela não tem poder para tanto. O ritual será realizado no Templo da Restauração no cume do olimpo, todos têm que estar presentes!

**Capítulo 6**

Local: Outra Dimensão  
Grange Dionísio, gostaria de lhe falar.  
**Dionísio:** O que deseja mortal? Como se atreve a entrar em meu plano?  
Desculpe pela intromisão... Mas venho em nome de Atena. Gostaríamos de contar com o senhor como aliado. Em nome da antiga aliança estabelecida entre os dois durante a era mitológica.  
**Dionísio:** Está bem, sempre vi Atena como uma grande aliada, alem do mais não gosto da ideia de ver minha aliada sacrificada e nem muito menos de ter o arrogante e vaidoso apollo como governante da terra.Mas deve-se lembrar que ainda há possíveis deuses a convocar como aliados. Ares não irá assumir nenhum lado com certeza, irá somente divertir-se com a matança. Afrodite, Hermes e Hefesto não gostam de confrontos...com certeza ficarão neutros. Hera, Ártemis e Apollo estarão do lado de Zeus com toda certeza, Hades teve seu corpo destruído na última guerra santa que Atena travou... Só resta a nos convidar Poseidon, pois ele não é contra Zeus... Mas tambem não é contra Atena, cabe a nós sermos mais rápidos que Zeus e chamá-lo.  
Então não posso perder tempo em ir até o templo de Poseidon.  
**Dionísio: **Exato! Melhor partir agora... Zeus não irá perder tempo. Use este portal, ele leva direto ate o templo de Poseidon.

O portal de cor esverdeada com névoas de vinho se abre e o guerreiro misterioso adentra nele. Ao chegar ao plano de poseidon ele o vê em seu corpo divino titânico, forte e imponente, com longos cabelos e barba azulada, segurando um gigantesco tridente que parece espetar os céus. Aos seus pés ele vê nitidamente um dos guerreiros do olimpo, um Relâmpago Celeste conversa com Poseidon.  
**Dinax:** Lorde Poseidon o senhor Zeus o convida a tornar-se aliado a ele para combater os cavaleiros de atena.  
ATENA O CONVIDA PARA SER SUA ALIADA E ACABAR COM ESTA CONFUSÃO!!

Brada repentinamente o guerreiro misterioso!Ele se dirige à Poseidon decidido e firme ignorando completamente o outro guerreiro, ao se ajoelhar ele fala  
Lorde Poseidon, Atena gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado nestes tempos. Sabemos que os senhores vivem em guerra desde a era mitológica, mas também sabemos dos sentimentos que tem por Atena. E em nome destes sentimentos gostaria de contar com o senhor nesta luta.  
**Poseidon:** Humm...Zeus me substima ao mandar somente um de seus guerreiros ao invés de vir pessoalmente. E Atena, apesar de estar presa, so me manda um homem cuja identidade tenta ocultar... Mas não de meus olhos... Isso não é o bastante para me convencer. LUTEM!!

Ao dizer isto os céus ecoam como trovões criados por sua voz.  
**Poseidon:** Lutem. Quem vencer será digno de minha força, provem o quanto seus deuses são fortes!

Os dois guerreiros se observam e assumem posição de combate.  
**Dinax: **E então? Acha que pode me vencer sem sua armadura?  
E você acha que consegue me vencer com ESTA armadura?

Ao ouvir isto Dinax ataca velozmente o guerreiro, ele é tão rapido quanto os cavaleiros de ouro, atacando continuamente. Mas o guerreiro desvia de todos os seus golpes.  
Terá de ser mais rápido se quiser me acertar.Tome!!

O guerreiro segura um dos punhos de Dinax, dá um giro no ar e o atira longe, fazendo-o chocar-se contra as rochas.  
**Dinax: **Miserável! Tome isto! SOCO TROVÃO!

Dinax avança rapidamente e atinge o peito do guerreiro, uma grande explosão se segue assim que ele toca o corpo do guerreiro jogando-o para longe.  
**Dinax:** Que achou diso? - fala com ar de superioridade.

Quando a poeira baixa não tem ninguém no meio dos destroços...  
Tem que melhorar muito se quer mesmo combater um cavaleiro de ouro! TOME ISTO HAAA!

O guerreiro ataca Dinax com um raio nas costas, ele é jogado para longe, parte de sua armadura esta muito avariada.

**DINAX:** Miseravel! Vou matá-lo ahaaa!!  
**Poseidon:** CHEGA!! Pare de lutar agora, voce nao é pareo para ele. se ele o quisese matar ja teria feito a muito tempo.Volte e diga a Zeus que na hora do confronto eu estarei com atena!  
**DINAX:** Sim... (responde ele sem poder contrariar uma ordem divina)  
**Poseidon:**Tambem pode ir.Tenha certeza que estarei ao lado de atena durante o combate.  
Sim senhor... Obrigado.

E asim ele se retira do templo de poseidon..vitorioso!

**CAPITULO 7-REVELAÇAO!!!**

Local: SANTUARIO

No dia seguinte todos os preparativos possiveis de segurança no santuario haviam sido tomados. Aparentemente o santuario estava seguro de ataques...mas durante a manha ele é tomado por uma violenta explosao que faz tudo tremer!Shion levanta-se do trono do mestre e dirige-se a um terraço aberto que pode visualizar o santuário todo, de lá ele vê a fumaça da explosao bem no meio da encomenda de rosas.  
**Shion: **Afrodite, vá até lá agora!!  
**Afrodite:** SIm mestre!

Comunicando-se telepaticamente através do cosmo Shion fala com Mú.  
**Shion:** Mú! Onde estão as armaduras? Já estamos sendo atacados!  
**MU:** Ainda não estão prontas! Mesmo contando com ajuda, reforçar as 11 armaduras não é fácil... preciso de mais algum tempo!  
**Shion:** SHURA!SHAKA! Vão com Afrodite, combater nesta luta contra Zeus sem armadura é mortal! Lutem juntos.

Os três descem a trilha das doze casas o mais rápido possível, atravessam o santuário e chegam até o local da explosão. Lá eles so encontram um guerreiro de pé, as rosas num raio de 100m estão pulverizadas. Este guerreiro veste uma armadura cor de fogo, com símbolos que lembram o Sol, de um de seus punhos saía uma chama que envolvia todo o braço.  
**Afrodite:** Este é o santuario de atena, saia imediatamente ou não seremos responsáveis pela sua vida!  
**Hash:** Fui mandado aqui para destruir este santuário e matar todos os cavaleiros de Atena!

Após dizer isto ele dispara, inesperadamente, uma rajada de fogo em direção aos três, Shura e Shaka saltam para trás, mas Afrodite é atingido em cheio.  
**Hash:** Ora...então ainda conseguiu se defender não é?

Quando as chamas cessam onde estava Afrodite existia agora um emaranhado de rosas e raízes com espinhos com somente a parte superficial queimada!

O emaranhado de rosas se desfaz e no meio dele está Afrodite, intacto!  
**Afrodite:** Suas chamas são tão quentes quanto o sol, voce é um dos Solaris não é? Um guerreiro de Apollo.  
**Hash:** Sim, sou Hash de Estrela Amarela.  
**Afrodite:** Shura,Shaka. Deixem este confronto comigo.

Afrodite invoca o seu cosmo, a encomenda de rosas volta a crescer ocupando novamente o lugar vazio. Porém em torno de Hash existe uma massa de ar quentíssimo emanado por ele que impede o perfume das rosas de afetar seus sentidos.  
**Afrodite:** Rosas diabólicas reais!!!

Vários feixes de luz saem das mãos de Afrodite, cada feixe de luz vermelha representa uma rosa lançada, ele dispara milhares de ataques em poucos segundos na direção de Hash, este por sua vez desvia-se de alguns, é atingido por outros e defende uma parte deles. Em seguida, sem ter sofrido grandes danos, ele solta uma grande risada e diz:  
**Hash:** Só isto? Eu ouço falar nos cavaleiros de Atena em todas as dimensões imagináveis, e você me ataca com "rosas"?? É uma piada!  
**Afrodite:** Hum... Você caiu na minha armadilha.  
**Hash: **O que disse??

**Afrodite:** Saiba você que minhas rosas não são comuns, elas não possuem a resistência de uma rosa normal, são infinitamente mais poderosas, além de estarem dotadas de um maravilhoso veneno que é exalado através do seu perfume. Você até agora não sofreu os efeitos do pólen porque esta camada de calor que o envolve impediu isto. Mas você cometeu um erro...saiba que ao defender meu ataque você sofreu leves arranhões e isto ja é o suficiente para o veneno penetrar seu corpo. Basta mais alguns segundos e você estará morto!  
**Hash:** Miserável morraaa!!

Ao tentar avançar contra Afrodite, Hash perde o equilíbrio, sem sentir seu corpo normalmente ele cai de cara nas rosas inalando, agora, mais perfume venenoso.

**Hash:** Droga, não sinto meu corpo...não consigo ficar de pé!  
**Afrodite:** É o efeito do veneno, primeiro você ira perder o tato, seus músculos irão parar e com isso não conseguirá mais respirar, aos poucos irá perdendo os outros sentidos...em seguida você morre.  
**Hash:** Mi..miserável!

Hash morre rápidamente tomado pelo veneno das rosas, os cavaleiros de ouro se reúnem e saem de volta para o santúario deixando para trás o corpo inerte de Hash agora já coberto de rosas. Sem que eles esperassem foram atacados pelas costas sendo atirados longe em direção ao paredão de rochas à frente, como estavam sem armadura o efeito foi ainda mais violento e eles sofreram graves danos, ao se levantarem eles vêem cinco guerreiros de pé atrás deles após a encomenda,todos trajando armaduras semelhantes às de Hash.  
**Shaka:** Era uma emboscada,eles estavam nos espionando.  
**Shura:** Eles não irão deixar-nos voltar sem uma boa briga!  
**Allan:** Eu sou Allan guerreiro Solar da Estrela Branca. Sou o mais forte guerreiro de Apollo, viemos aqui nos certificar que vocês não sobreviverão!

Os cinco atacam, dois deles avançam contra Afrodite, outros dois contra shura e Allan contra Shaka.

**Sirius:** Sou Sirius de Estrela Vermelha.  
**Aster:** Sou Aster de Estrela Marrom.

Estes dois lutam contra Shura.  
**Aldir:** Sou Aldir de Estrela de Prótons.  
**Yani:** Sou Yani de Fogo Celeste.

Estes dois lutam contra Afrodite.  
**Sirius/Aster:** EXPLOSÃO ESTELAR!

Os dois usam uma técnica que une o cosmo dos dois e lançam contra Shura, ele salta, mas ainda assim é atingido por parte da explosão e sua perna sangra muito. Ele se levanta ampliando seu cosmo e ataca os dois.  
**Shura:** EXCALIBUR!!!

A lamina de luz sai da mão de Shura e avança cortando o chão na velocidade da luz em direçao aos dois, Sirius consegue desviar, mas Aster é atingido no peito e jogado para longe direto no paredão de pedras. Ele se levanta cambaleando, sua armadura está com um corte não muito profundo com cerca de 30cm de comprimento.  
**Shura:** Teve sorte, se eu tivese elevado o meu cosmo um pouco mais teria partido você ao meio!  
**Aldir:** CHUVA DE PRÓTONS!  
**Yani:** EXPLOSÃO FINAL!!

Os dois atacam Afrodite em sequência, ele se defende da mesma forma que fez com Hash. Os ataques, desta vez combinados, atingem as rosas e abrem vários buracos atingindo ainda assim Afrodite, ele cai no chão sangrando, levanta-se e ataca:  
**Afrodite:** ROSA PIRANHA!

Desta vez feixes de luz negra avançam contendo rosas negras em direção aos dois, sem tempo para desviar de todos os ataques eles assumem posição de defesa e são arrastados para trás cerca de 200m. Suas armaduras apresentam vários cortes e algumas partes pequenas foram partidas.  
**Allan:** ONDAS DA CRIAÇÃO!

Várias estrelas surgem ao redor de Allan e avançam para Shaka, algumas ele desvia e atingem as rochas, mas outras estranhamente desviam e perseguem Shaka até que ele é cercado e atingido por elas, uma explosao de proporção gigantesca se segue. Shaka cai no chão bastante ferido, não teve tempo para invocar o KAHN, mas pode contra atacar.  
**Shaka:** Rendição do Rei das Trevas!!

Allan assume posição de defesa e é atingido pelo ataque que o arrasta para trás, sofrendo poucos danos.  
**Allan:** Não me substime Shaka, você pode ser considerado o homem mais póoximo de deus, mas lutar sem abrir seus olhos e usar seu máximo poder vai resultar na sua morte! VAMOS ACABAR COM ELES!!

Os cinco saltam para os céus e gritam: FÚRIA DE APOLLO!

Surge no ar uma esfera de fogo, uma estrela, com cerca de 4km de raio que começa a descer em direçao aos 3 rápidamente!

Sem alternativa os cav de ouro se reúnem e juntos invocam: ATENA EXCLAMATION!!  
Um som que faz os céus estremecerem e toda a terra vibrar se segue ao choque dos ataques, de um lado os cinco Solaris com a Fúria de Apollo e do outro a triade dourada com Atena exclamation, o lado com o maior cosmo vencerá!  
**Shura:** Shaka! Eles estão em maioria...os cinco juntos possuem mais cosmo do que nós!  
**Shaka:** Deste geito seremos destruídos... Sem as armaduras de ouro nossos corpos virarão pó!

Local: SANTUÁRIO  
**Aiolia:** SHION! Deixe-nos ir... Eles não têm chance, estão em minoria...mesmo Shaka estando lá eles estão em desvantagem!  
**Shion:** NÃO! Já disse que os reforços estão chegando!  
**Saga:** Shion não tem mais ninguém que possa ajudar! Todos já estão aqui!  
**Shion:** SIM! Ainda tem mais um! Você não está esquecendo ninguém saga? Você lutou contra ele no passado!  
**Saga: **Mas quem poderia ser numa hora dessas?...Só pode ser uma pessoa. Sim! Então ele está vivo! Sinto o cosmo dele!

Local: NA BATALHA  
**Afrodite:** Nosso cosmo nao é suficiente para os cinco... estamos sendo empurrados!  
**Shura:** É o nosso fim!  
**5solaris:** MORRAM CAVALEIROS SAGRADOS DE ATENA!!

O Sol criado por eles começa avançar e leva consigo a Atena Exclamation, se atingir os três eles serão pulverizados...quando o fim parece estar próximo eles escutam uma voz cortar os céus pronunciando um ataque que nao é ouvido no santuário a mais de 13 anos:  
INFINITY BREAKE!!!!!  
Milhares de flechas de luz caem dos céus como se fossem raios durante uma tempestade, atingindo os solaris em cheio perfurando seus corpos!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Eles são atingidos em cheio pelas flechas de luz, os Solaris, com excessão de Allan, tiveram várias perfurações no corpo e caíram violentamente no chão. Por sorte a armadura de Allan era mais resistente que a dos outros e protegeu seu corpo fazendo com que ele caísse no chão sofrendo apenas alguns cortes. A Fúria de Apollo subiu aos céus junto com a Atena Exclamation e explodiu gigantescamente no espaço.  
**Allan:** Que diabos foi isso?

Com dificuldade e com perfuraçoes em todo o corpo os outros solaris se levantam.  
**Yani:** Ali! Ali no céu, está voando!

Todos olham para cima e vêem um homem com asas, trajando uma armadura de ouro, segurando um arco numa mão e a outra envolta em um cosmo dourado. Era Aiolos de Sagitário, vivo, de volta ao confronto depois de tantos anos.  
**Yani:** Seu desgraçado! Morra!EXPLOSAO FINAL!!

Yani dispara seu ataque em direção a Aiolos, ele puxa uma flecha rapidamente e a dispara, a flecha atravessa o ataque de Yani atingindo-o no coração.  
**Allan:** YANI!!Seu miserável você vai pagar por iso!

Allan sobe aos céus para alcançar Aiolos e este desce com velocidade máxima, os dois irão se chocar! Os dois chocam-se, um segurando o punho do outro, seus golpes se anulam um a um, cada chute ou soco de um é bloqueado pelo outro.  
**Aiolos:** Hum... Você é diferente dos outros... É tao forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas a minha crença em Atena é tão forte que nem o seu cosmo elevado consegue superar-me!! TROVÃO ATÔMICO!!

Um Trovão Atômico à curta distância atinge Allan, mas este assume posição de defesa e cai de pé no chão abrindo um buraco no solo com a energia do golpe, ele quase não sofreu danos.

**Allan:** Não pense que eu sou do nível dos outros, se colocarmos em uma escala eles pertencem a um nivel acima dos cavaleiros de prata, mas são inferiores a voces, cavaleiros de ouro. Mas eu estou em pé de igualdade com vocês. ONDAS DA CRIAÇÃO!!!

Várias estrelas saem das mãos de Allan na velocidade da luz em direçao a Aiolos e o atingem fazendo-o ser jogado longe com a explosão do golpe. Aproveitando que Aiolos estava no chão os outros Solaris resolvem atacá-lo, mas Shura, Afrodite e Shaka se põem no caminho.  
**Shura:** Desta vez vocês não me escapam. EXCALIBUR!!  
**Afrodite: **ROSAS SANGRENTAS!  
**Shaka:** RENDIÇÃO DO REI DAS TREVAS!

Os quatro Solaris, que já estavam muito feridos com o ataque de Aiolos, caem mortos com suas armaduras pulverizadas.  
**Aiolos:** Agora somos nós quatro contra você Allan. Que vai fazer agora, nos enfrentar?  
**Shura:** Ou fugir como um animal??  
**Allan:** Prefiro a terceira opção... matar voces 4!  
**Afrodite:** E como pretende fazer iso?

"JUNTO CONOSCO!" grita uma voz atras deles. Ao olhar para tras eles veem 11homens com armaduras dos Solaris e um outro à frente deles, mas com uma armadura completamente diferente. Ela é azul com detalhes em dourado, possui três pares de asas, os cabelos do cavaleiro parecem fios de ouro, seus olhos são totalmente azuis, o corpo dele é sempre envolto de raios, um guerreiro de Zeus, um ARCANJO!

Local: SANTUARIO:  
**Shion:** CAVALEIROS DE OURO! Vão para la imediatamente, sozinhos eles não têm chance de vencer!  
**Mu:** Já concertei as armaduras! Graças à ajuda que tive elas já estão prontas.

Onze raios de luz, cada um com um signo, saem da casa de áries e dirigem-se para seus cavaleiros.

NA BATALHA:  
**Ilaniel:** Eu sou Ilaniel, o arcanjo celeste do Relampago, guerreiro de Zeus e estes são os Solaris mais poderosos de Apollo.  
**Aiolos:** Esses solaris sao tao fortes quanto o Allan, seus cosmos são do mesmo nível que o nosso.  
**Shaka:** Mas esse tal de Ilaniel, mesmo com essa aparencia serena...seu cosmo é quase divino!  
**Shura:** Ele é um semi-deus! Não será fácil derrotá-lo.  
**Afrodite: **E sem nossas armaduras não vai ser fácil lutar contra um semideus.  
**Allan:** Ora...parece que vão ter alguma ajuda neste combate... Suas armaduras estão a caminho.

Neste instante as armaduras douradas de Virgem, Peixes e Capricórnio chegam e vestem seus cavaleiros.  
**Ilaniel:** Não pensem que vão sobreviver somente porque vestiram suas armaduras... Vocês só adiaram o inevitável. Solaris acabem com eles!

Os doze solaris atacam os cavaleiros de ouro, é uma luta de 3 contra um para cada dourado. Shura escapa do ataque de um de seus adversários, mas é rapidamente derrubado pelos outros dois, Afrodite também é pego, mas consegue contra-atacar, porém o tempo que gastou para disparar seu ataque em um deles foi suficiente para os outros lhe acertarem por trás, o mesmo ocorre com aiolos e shaka. É uma luta desigual e nenhum deles está conseguindo se sair bem.  
**Aiolos:** Shaka, use seu ataque agora! Eu seguro eles!  
**Shaka:** SIM!

Aiolos prepara seu melhor golpe, eleva seu cosmo e dispara um Infinity Break que joga todos os solaris para trás, em seguida ele, Shura e Afrodite saltam para trás de Shaka.  
**Shaka:** TESOURO DO CÉU!!  
**Ilaniel:** SAIAM DAÍ!

Não houve tempo, quando os solaris se deram conta do ataque de Shaka já era tarde demais e já tinham sido apanhados pelo golpe.

**Shaka: **Agora vocês não poderão atacar e nem defender. Estarão à mercê dos nossos ataques. Vamos amigos ataquem!  
Os quatro cavaleiros de ouro lançam seus golpes e atingem em cheio os indefesos solaris. Ao tentarem um segundo ataque, incrívelmente, os solaris conseguem se desviar dos ataques.  
**Shaka:** IMPOSSÍVEL!! Vocês não deveriam ser capazes de fazer isso depois de terem sido atingidos por minha técnica!  
**Ilaniel:** Eu cancelei seu golpe... Ele é surpreendente e quase indefencível por alguém do seu nivel... mas para alguém como eu, isto fica bem fácil.  
**Shura:** Miserável! Experimente isto EXCALIBUR!!!

A lamina de luz avança em direção ao arcanjo, porém, este a bloqueia com um só dedo.  
**Shura:** IMPOSSÍVEL!  
**Ilaniel:** Ataque impressionante... Você concentra seu cosmo no seu braço e o dispara numa rajada de luz que ocupa uma pequena área, avançando na velocidade da luz. Tanta energia concentrada num espaço tão pequeno o torna mais mortal do que se você a disparasse num espaço maior... Qualquer um que tente defendê-la se não tiver uma boa proteção será cortado ao meio e além do mais a capacidade de corte almenta de acordo com seu cosmo... Muito bom... Mas para mim... É inútil! Vejam agora como é uma técnica realmente poderosa RELÂMPAGO DO OLIMPO!!

Um raio sai das mãos de Ilaniel e atinge os quatro dourados de uma só vez jogando-os longe... Suas armaduras estão com várias partes rachadas.  
**Shaka:** Que energia. Nem mesmo consegui ver o golpe dele!  
**Shura: **Nem mesmo nossas armaduras restauradas conseguiram suportar todo ataque!  
**Aiolos:** Afrodite. Distraia-o com seu ataque, nós iremos usar a Atena Exclamation.  
**SHaka:** Sim...ILANIEL! Veja se consegue escapar disto ROSA SANGRENTA!  
**Ilaniel:** É inutil... Vou bloqueá-lo assim como fiz com Shaka e Shura!

Ilaniel se prepara para bloquear o ataque, e o bloqueia. Quando os feixes de luz cessam Afrodite salta para o lado deixando à mostra a ATENA EXCLAMATION, com Aiolos no centro, Shaka na direita e Shura na esquerda. "ATENA EXCLAMATION"!!

Ilaniel não tem chance de escapar devido a velocidade do golpe, ele extende as mãos na tentativa de bloquear o ataque, mas é arrastado mais de 100 metros até que incrivelmente a ATENA EXCLAMATION pára... Ele conseguiu bloqueá-la!  
**Shaka:** IMPOSSÍVEL!!  
**Aiolos:** Ele está segurando a AE com as mãos!  
**Shura:** Ele não pode ser tão forte... não existe alguém tão forte!!  
**Afrodite:** Impossível derrotar alguém como ele!  
**Ilaniel:** Agora... Sentirão na pele a força dos seus ataques!TOMEM!

Ele repele a AE de volta para os dourados, que estão completamente indefesos e sem chance de se esquivarem!!

**CAPÍTULO 9: dourados em batalha!**

O choque com os cavavaleiros de ouro é inevitável... BOMMMM!!! A Atena Exclamation explode num tamanho tão descomunal que sua luz pode ser vista de todos os pontos do Sistema Solar. Onde estava os cavaleiros de ouro resta somente uma cratera com mais de 500m de diâmetro.  
**Ilaniel:** Interesante... Conseguiram escapar. Foram teleportados por outro guerreiro... Saiam daí, já sei onde vocês estão!

Ocultos pelo cosmo Aiolos, Shura, Shaka e Afrodite aparecem por trás dos escombros acompanhados dos outros dourados, Mú os havia teletransportado no último instante.  
**Ilaniel:** Ora ora ora... Os doze cavaleiros de ouro aqui, juntos. Agora está tudo mais fácil... Nos polparam o trabalho de ter que invadir o santuário para matá-los.  
**Máscara da morte:** Não diga bobagens, os únicos que irão morrer aqui são vocês!  
**Ilaniel:** Estou ansioso para ver se pode cumprir o que disse... Solaris por favor, deixem este confronto comigo.

Os solaris recuam um pouco e Ilaniel assume uma posição de completo desprezo aos cavavaleiros de ouro e nem sequer toma posição de combate.  
**Ilaniel:** Vamos lá, usem suas melhores técnicas!  
**Aiolos:** Dourados vamos todos de uma vez!!

INFINITY BREAK, EXECUÇAO AURORA, GREAT HORN, GALAXIAN EXPLOSION, STARDURST REVOLUTION, ONDAS DO INFERNO, RENDIÇAO DIVINA, ANTARES, BLOOD ROSES, COLERA DOS 100 DRAGÕES, EXCALIBUR, LIGHTING PLASMA!!!! Os doze cavaleiros de ouro unem suas técnicas e as lançam contra Ilaniel, este prepara seu golpe PUNHO DE ZEUS!!!

Os ataques vão um contra o outro, a energia do choque poderia matá-los... Mas no exato instante em que os disparos deveriam se atingir, os Cavaleiros de ouro, Ilaniel e tambem os Solaris sentem um cosmo extremamente agressivo se fazendo presente, era como se fosse esmagar todos eles com um único movimento... E no instante seguinte as duas técnicas, que deveriam se atingir, incrívelmente elas desviam uma da outra e seguem nos sentidos que iam... O ataque dos cavaleiros de ouro contra Ilaniel e o de Ilaniel contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Ilaniel é atingido no peito e jogado longe com uma grande explosão que o faz cair de cara no chão, os cavaleiros de ouro são arrebatados de uma só vez com a energia do golpe e são lançados ao ar caindo violentamente no chão. Os dourados começam a se levantar com alguns cortes no corpo.  
**Shaka: **Mas que cosmo foi esse?  
**Aiolos:** É grande o suficiente para superar todos nós.  
**Camus:** Somente um cosmo tão poderoso assim seria capaz de desviar tanta energia deste geito.

Ilaniel se levanta pensando: "nem mesmo Zeus possui tamanho poder... será que outras entidades estão por trás desse confronto?"  
**Ilaniel:** Vocês irão morrer aqui mesmo!  
**Milo:** Mas que desgraçado... Saiu ileso de nossos ataques...  
**Ilaniel:** Já disse que é inútil!  
**Saga:** Preste mais atenção Arcanjo, seus ferimentos podem ser graves!  
**Ilaniel: **Ferimentos... Que ferimentos? ÃHN??? Miseráveis...

Um punhado de sangue sai da boca de Ilaniel e sua armadura repentinamente se racha em vários pontos.  
**Doko:** Você pode até ser um semi deus... Mas sair intácto de nossos ataques concentrados... Não passa de uma grande ilusão!  
**Aiolia:** É ora da revanche!

Os dourados se preparam para atacar, Ilaniel assume posiçao de combate. Os dois lados avançam um contra o outro... PAREM!Ordena uma voz forte como trovões.  
**Apollo:** Não é hora deste combate, voltem ao olimpo.

Lá estava Apollo com seu corpo divino gigantesco observando os guerreiros. Os Solaris e Ilaniel se retiram, mas Apollo continua encarando os dourados  
**Apollo:** Vocês não deveriam existir nesta terra... Mas logo resolveremos isso. Seus dias estão contados...

Apollo some nos céus deixando so um redemoinho de nuvens. Depois das coisas se acalmarem os dourados finalmente se voltam à Aiolos.  
**Saga:** Então você estava vivo todo este tempo. Por onde andou?  
**Aiolia:** Meu irmão! Estou feliz em vê-lo... Mas porque ficou tão ausente estes anos vendo tudo acontecer?  
**Aiolos:** Eu estava cumprindo ordens de Atena... Ordens que ela me deu hà treze anos.  
**Doko:** Mas hà treze anos Atena ainda era somente um bebê!  
**Aiolos:** Sim, o corpo físico era um bebê. Mas o cosmo era de uma deusa. Ela já sabia que este dia poderia chegar, então, resolveu deixar-me com algumas missões. Mas o principal objetivo é que ela sabia que, cedo ou tarde, os deuses iriam lhes aprisionar e neste dia alguem tinha que libertá-los de lá, como eu fiz.  
**Shion:** Cavaleiros retornem ao santuario,dionísio os quer falar.

Os cavaleiros retornam ao Santuário, lá encontram Dionísio vestido numa armadura verde-uva, com cabelos cor de vinho. Seguido de perto por três guerreiros de armaduras com a mesma cor.  
**Dionísio:** Dourados...vocês estão para entrar num confronto extremamente violento e de proporções que vocês jamais imaginariam. É necessário que saibam que esta batalha não se passará na Terra, se asim fosse ela seria destruída num piscar de olhos. Vocês terão que ir até o mundo dos deuses olimpicos, pois este planeta é o único corpo celeste que consegue resisitir a danos tão intensos... Júpter pareceria um grão de areia ao lado do planeta dos deuses.  
**Camus:** Mas como chegar até lá?  
**Dionísio:** Vocês terão de passar através de um portal que eu irei criar, pois este planeta repudia qualquer ser não divino, a menos que este seja levado por algum deus. Quanto aos confrontos... Vocês terão de subir o monte olimpo para resgatar Atena. Ele possui 350km de altura, ao seu pé encontra-se o cinturão de fogo, uma construção sob o comando de Apollo e seus Solaris, no total são 12 fortalezas, cada uma guardada por um solar, atrás de cada um deles exitem trilhas que levam até o topo, no meio de cada uma delas há um templo guardado por um Arcanjo de zeus. Após vencê-los vocês chegarão ao topo do olimpo... Há mais um agravante... Este planeta é dividido em domínios, cada um pertencente a um deus, só posso levá-los até meu domínio e entre eu e o olimpo está o domínio de Ártemis, o qual vocês terão de cruzar.

**CAPÍTULO 11: Visita inesperada...**

Local: Olimpo  
**Zeus:** Atena, o que você fez? Como conseguiu fazer aquele homem esconder-se tanto tempo dos meus olhos... Será que você interferiu no cosmo dele enquanto ainda era só uma massa de células no útero da mãe? Como ele tem a técnica para quebrar um selo divino como o que prendia os dourados?  
**Apollo:** Se Atena fez isso realmente... Este homem não é somente um humano qualquer... No seu sangue deve pairar algo dos deuses...  
**Artemis:** Sabe-se que a armadura de sagitário possui asas, mas a própria constelaçao de sagitário é composta apenas por um centauro comum e não um centauro alado! Isto indica que, na era mitológica, quando Atena mandou forjar as armaduras douradas, principalmente à de sagitário, ela já possuia planos para os detentores desta armadura... De fato, eles sempre se destacaram. Logo ela deve ter atribuído algum significado a estas asas, significado este que até hoje passou despercebido por nós... Somente atena e o próprio sagitário podem saber a resposta.  
**Zeus:** Parece que este homem possui a capacidade de canalizar almas de criaturas que tenham morrido, principalmente aqueles que o tenham feito na tentativa de proteger algo muito importante... É uma capacidade estranha, pois, os únicos que podem guiar as almas e tambem atraírem-las, são, além dos deuses, os anjos! Se for realmente isto, se atena tiver colocado poderes de anjos num humano, ele não pode viver... É perigoso demais a mistura de um ser divino com um humano!

Local: Santuário

O cosmo agressivo continua pairando no universo, como que observando o desenrolar dos fatos.  
**Shion:** Cavaleiros, descansem em suas casas e recuperem-se de seus ferimentos do confronto. Amanhã iremos ao Olimpo!

Os dourados voltam a suas casas, os guerreiros de Dionísio junto com os três Cavaleiros Celestes ficam de guarda na porta da sala do mestre, dentro dela Dionísio e Shion conversam.

**Shion:** Dionísio, este cosmo que ronda nossas mentes é agressivo, mas completamente desconhecido a mim...  
**Dionísio:** Sim, tenho certeza que Zeus também já percebeu isto. Esta presença parece nos observar, esperando por algo. Temo que acontecimentos muito piores que esta guerra possam estar para acontecer.

Naquela noite, o cosmo se condensa na sala do mestre, Dionísio e Shion se levantam rápido sentindo uma imensa força comprimindo seus corpos como se fosse esmagá-los.  
**Dionísio:** Revele-se! Exijo saber quem é que se atreve a ameaçar um deus!

Faz-se silêncio... Um estranho e mortal silêncio que parece durar uma eternidade e que irá engolir tudo, perdura na sala.  
Eu sou aquele que começou, tudo saiu de mim... e tudo voltará a mim...

Uma massa de cosmo se reune perante dionísio, dela saem duas mãos negras e enormes, onde dentro dela parece-se ver o universo. Elas seguram dionísio e o erguem...  
**Shion:** Largue-o!!REVOLUÇAO ESTELAR!!

As estrelas de shion atingem o alvo e são desintegradas em seguida como se tivessem sido sugadas e vaporizadas.  
Os deuses... Os humanos... Todas as criaturas já viveram demais e nenhum se portou como deveria... Cada um de vocês se ocupou demais com suas ganâncias, vaidades e mesquinhesa sempre sugando o máximo possível para si mesmo. Estejam prontos para o fim que se aproxima...

Dionísio cai no chão e o cosmo some mais uma vez. Ele se ergue e como que pensando começa a andar pela sala.  
**Shion:** O que o senhor acha que é?  
**Dionisio:** Alguém muito forte... Mesmo eu sendo um deus não tive forças para reagir nem por um segundo. Mas...mesmo asim..ele tem força para me destruir, por que ele não o fez?  
**Shion:** Será que alguma coisa o impede de fazer isto agora?

**CAPÍTULO 12: o 9º sentido**

Local: Santuário

Mesmo com a grande condensação de cosmo na sala do mestre, aparentemente ninguém do santuário percebeu o acontecido. Tudo se passava normalmente numa noite estrelada e sem nuvens. Na casa de sagitário Aiolos observa, do jardim ao lado, as estrelas como que tentando descobrir o que está para acontecer.  
**Saga:** Comtemplar os céus, observar as estrelas para deslumbrar o futuro... É uma habilidade que somente o mestre e seu sucessor possuem. Eu não esperaria nada menos de você Aiolos.  
**Aiolos:** Ora Saga é voce. Sim... Mas há algo que nubla o futuro... Um cosmo negro impede uma visão clara dos fatos.  
**Saga:** Tem razão. Esse cosmo parece tramar algo. Sinto que não somente o Santuário e Atena, mas todo os deuses correm perigo. Mas aiolos...vim aqui para lhe falar sobre o ocorrido há treze anos... Sinto que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.  
**Aiolos:** Ora saga... Todos sabemos que nem eu nem você somos culpados por isso. Eu cumpri meu dever como cavaleiro ao perceber que você estava tramando algo contra nossa deusa... Shura cumpriu seu dever como cavaleiro. E eu não esperaria mais lealdade do que esta vinda dele... E você, você não pode responder por tais atos, afinal o verdadeiro Saga de gemeos não foi o responsável por isso e sim seu outro eu... Ares. Que de qualquer forma também estava sob influência de Cronos, ele sim foi culpado por te entregar a espada. Fomos todos vitimas da vaidade de um deus que se sentia injustiçado. Não é preciso se desculpar...

Neste instante enquanto olhavam para o céu, uma estrela cadente cruza os céus e brilha intensamente antes de desaparecer. Os dois cavaleiros sentem o cosmo negro ampliar-se e diminuir num breve instante.

**Saga**: IMPOSSÍVEL! Este cosmo... Este cosmo é de...  
**Aiolos:** SIM!! Se for realmente ele, esta terra, não... O universo inteiro está condenado! Creio que somente nós dois. Talvez Dionísio. Tenha percebido isso agora.

**Saga:** Parece... Parece que somente estas armaduras douradas não irão dar conta deste confronto, mesmo com os reforços que temos de outros guerreiros. As armaduras serão muito importantes nesta luta, mas sem estar em seu nível máximo de poder... Talvez não vençamos esta batalha!  
**Aiolos:** Sim é verdade. Nossos amigos terão de atingirem níveis de cosmo jamais atingidos por um cavaleiro desde o início dos tempos... Somente assim as armaduras douradas irao mudar para seu estágio divino! Qualquer armadura precisa de sangue dos deuses para mudar sua forma... Mas as douradas.  
**Saga:** Somente precisam de um cosmo elevadíssimo... O nono sentido, este sentido representa a onipotência... Os deuses possuem até o décimo primeiro sentido, equivalentes a oniciência e onipresença. Se atingirmos o 9º... Poderemos nos igualar aos deuses. Mas temo que aquele cavaleiro que não conseguir tal poder seja invitávelmente morto...

**CAPÍTULO 13: Rumo ao olimpo**

Local: Olimpo

**Apollo:** Sentiu isso Zeus? Um cosmo tão grande quanto o nosso está observando nosso confronto. Creio que somente no fim deste combate que iremos poder nos confrontar com ele... A entidade primordial... CAOS!  
**Zeus:** Sim, no começo de tudo... Antes do tempo (cronos) antes do céu (uranus), antes de gaia (mãe) não havia nada, nenhuma forma de vida, matéria, ou energia... Tudo era o Caos... Que gerou o big bang. No instande da explosão surgiu gaia, todo o resto da história nós já conhecemos. Mas junto com a explosão ele desapareceu completamente.  
**Artemis:** Zeus... Este confronto está tomando proporções maiores do que imaginávamos. Agora com Caos, provavelmente, envolvido até mesmo o planeta dos deuses já está sofrendo consegüências... Alguns territórios de deuses estão sendo invadidos por misteriosas manchas negras que parecem transformar tudo em nada.  
**Zeus:** Não há como confrontá-lo agora. Temos que esperar até que ele entre em ação. Quando o fizer eu o destruirei! Atena continua lacrada na sala da Conversão, os cavaleiros dourados logo irão chegar.

Local: Santuário

Uma fria brisa anunciava o nascer do sol, o santuário foi-se enchendo de luz lentamente, aqui e ali um brilho dourado surgia na trilha do zodíaco revelando que os dourados já se dirigiam para o salão do grande mestre. Um total de 21 cavaleiros estavam presentes, 12 dourados, 3 cavaleiros celestes, 3 de dionísio e 3 cavaleiros especiais.  
**Dionisio:** Bem, acho que estão todos aqui. Levarei vocês até meu domínio no planeta dos deuses. Prestem bastante atenção, seus primeiros adversários serão os guerreiros de Artemis, creio que a maioria deles não representa dificuldades para vocês, mas três deles irão dar trabalho, pois são os mais fortes dela. Logo após isto, a verdadeira luta irá começar contra os mais fortes Solaris de Apollo. Em seguida estão os Arcanjos de Zeus... E por fim Zeus.

**CAPÍTULO 14: O LABIRINTO DE ÁRTEMIS**

Local: Santuário  
**Shion:** Estejam preparados Artemis é conhecida como a deusa das caçadas, seu território somente é iluminado pela luz do luar, terão de cruzar florestas e nelas com certeza encontrarão feras mitológicas e os Caçadores, cavaleiros de Artemis. Agora vão, saibam que a partir de agora vocês so tem 48hs para resgatar Atena antes que o ritual seja realizado.

Os cavaleiros se põem dos lados de Dionísio enquanto ele aponta seu báculo para a frente. Uma nuvem de gases roxos, vinho e verde se reúnem a frente dele e no meio dela surge um portal. Ele entra seguido de Aiolos e dos outros. Eles seguem por uma dimensão complexa onde o tempo e o espaço se fundem, expandem e contraem-se continuamente, nem mesmo Saga o mestre das dimensões conseguiria se quer entra nela sozinho... É uma dimensão dos deuses.  
De repente eles se vêem num enorme templo com colunas que possuem mais de 100mts, tomadas de videiras com uvas vermelhas, verdes e de várias outras cores. Sátiros, Faunos, Unicórnios e vários outros seres podem ser vistos rondando juntos, no território de dionisio a paz reina e o lema é festejar!

**Shion: **Muito bem cavaleiros, eu ficarei aqui com Dionísio vocês têm que seguir o mais rápido possível.

**Dionísio:** Alen, Zurik e Hashin, sigam pelo caminho mais rápido até Ártemis.

ESPEREM! Grita uma voz. Os cavaleiros se viram e vêem mais quatro cavaleiros com armaduras vermelho alaranjado e com vários detalhes em azul marinho correndo na direção deles. Uma bela mulher de busto avantajado, cabelo de cor azul claro e olhos azul escuro como o mar se põe à frente dos outros e fala.  
**Karin:** Desculpem o atraso, fomos atacados quando estávamos nos dirigindo até este templo. Somos os mais fortes guerreiros do lorde Poseidon. Sou Karin, Acqua de Tempestade, lider dos Acqua.  
**Skark:** Sou Skark,Acqua de Tufão.  
**Ariant:** Sou Ariant,Acqua de Tsunami.  
**Sphin: **Sou Sphin,Acqua de Leviatã.  
**Saga:** Vocês serão de grande ajuda, mas quem os atacou?  
**Karin: **Não sei bem... Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um cavaleiro como aquele... Usava nomes de coisas que simbolizam ou chamam o Caos, como a desordem.  
**Afrodite:** Então nosso verdadeiro inimigo já está entrando em ação... Temos que ser rápidos!

Os vinte e cinco guerreiros partem imediatemente para o território de Ártemis. O planeta dos deuses é tao grande que mesmo na velocidade da luz eles demoraram bastante para chegar à fronteira do território de Ártemis com Dionisio. Nos portões de Ártemis eles puderam ver uma enorme floresta, várias montanhas cobertas de densas florestas, dragões, pterodáctilos, wyverns e vários outros seres tomavam conta dos céus. Os cavaleiros entram na floresta, um ar úmido e pesado paira no hambiente, na penumbra da luz do luar os cavaleiros nao conseguem enchergar muito longe.

Após cerca de dois km de caminhada eles se deparam com uma grande parede de pedra e um portão.  
**Alen:** É o labirinto de Ártemis, teremos de cruzá-lo para chegar ao outro lado do território. Temos que nos dividir em grupos, pois o labirinto irá nos jogar em diferentes lugares e provavelmente perto do final iremos encontrar algum guardião.  
**Doko:** Pois bem... Aiolos, Aiolia, Elonion, Ariant e Zurik vocês formarão o primeiro grupo. Shaka, Aldebaran, Aratiel, Hashin e Sphin formarão o segundo. Eu,MdM, Mú, Alen e Skark formaremos o terceiro. Saga, Milo, Shura, Etaniel e Karin formarão o quarto grupo. Camus, Afrodite, Arion (ALTAR), Yiuhi (TAÇA) e Alix (ESCULTOR)  
formarão o quinto grupo.

Eles entram grupo por grupo no portão e são lançados, cada grupo, em diversos pontos do território de Ártemis.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 15: O LEVIATÃ E O BASILISCO!**

Local: Território de Ártemis

Aiolos e os outros se vêem numa grande clareira onde passa um rio. Numa margem do rio está parado um barco semelhante a uma caravela, a outra margem não pode ser vista, eles entram no barco que imediatamente se move em direção ao outro lado do rio, na metade do cruzamento o barco é atingido fortemente na parte de baixo, eles correm para o lado do navio a tempo suficiente de ver do que se tratava. Um monstro marinho gigantesco com enormes barbatanas, um corpo quilométrico recoberto de escamas que se encaixavam como uma armadura feroz, alguns espinhos espalhados (o menor deles deveria ter uns 30mts), um pescoço longo hostentava uma cabeça gigantesca e forte, por fim sua musculosa cauda terminava num ferrão espinhoso.  
**Elonion:** LEVIATÃ!! A besta com corpo quilométrico que aterrorizava os mares de Poseidon na era mitológica!  
**Ariant:** Mas esta criatura somente habita os mares... É certo que todo rio encontra o mar, mas esse animal não deveria estar aqui.  
**Zurik:** Mas esta criatura... Sempre que era citada em histórias antigas aparecia como proclamador do caos. Um símbolo do Caos! A presença dele aqui deve ser por que Caos já está entrando em ação.

Mais à frente o monstro vira-se e vem em direção ao barco, sua enorme cabeça fora d'agua mostrando seus dentes prontos para estraçalharem o barco.  
**Aiolia:** Ele não será problema RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!

Os feixes de luz de Aiolia soam como relâmpagos e acertam o corpo do leviatã, mas incrivelmente ele nada sofre e continua avançando. Suas escamas no instante do impacto com o Relâmpago de Plasma brilharam como metal azulado.  
**Aiolia:** Que monstro terrível! Parece que Caos melhorou sua criação que já era aterradora!

O leviatã chega até o barco e num movimento incrivelmente rápido abocanha Elonion, os outros conseguiram se esquivar do ataque do monstro. Ariant assume posição de combate e parte para cima do monstro acertando um soco na cabeça dele fazendo-o tombar de lado.

Ele se levanta rapidamente e de sua boca sai um jorro de chamas prateadas que atingem Ariant envolvendo-o nas chamas, ele cai pesadamente no barco com o corpo todo fumaçando. Aiolia aproveita o momento e salta em cima da cabeça do leviatã e dispara um RELÂMPAGO (lighting bolt) a curta distância fazendo com que algumas escamas da cabeça dele se rachem, Aiolos aproveita o instante e acerta uma flecha no céu da boca do animal quando este se preparava para lançar mais uma rajada de fogo. O leviatã urra de dor e derruba Aiolia, submergindo em seguida.  
**Aiolia:** Onde diabos ele se meteu? Sera que o matamos?  
**Ariant:** Duvido... Ele deve estar preparando outro ataque...  
**Zurik:** PULEMM!!

No instante em que Zurik grita o leviatã lança seu enorme corpo aos céus e se posiciona para cair em cima do barco. Enquanto caía, o leviatã prepara mais um ataque de chamas, mas desta vez mais poderoso, e acerta em Aiolia, o monstro cai e estraçalha o barco em pedacinhos. O resultado óbvio de um barco de 20mts contra um corpo de 2km. A criatura se lança em direção a Aiolos para mais um ataque, porém pára repentinamente e solta um urro de dor se contorcendo, de repende seu corpo incha e explode partindo-o ao meio. Elonion havia invocado seu poder dentro da barriga do animal.  
**Elonion:** Desculpem a demora! Fiquei desacordado por um tempo...

Eles nadam em direção à outra margem que já estava próxima. Em outro ponto distante o grupo de Shaka se encontra na desenbocadura de um grande rio, à esquerda um grande vulcão emana chamas, à direita um enorme lago composto por algo que parecia ser vidro, eles vão até o lago, pois, do outro lado do mesmo havia um portão que eles supunham que deveriam atravessar.  
**Aldebaran**: Incrível! O lago parece ser de vidro, mas ao toque ele é liquido como mercúrio.  
**Shaka:** Temos que ser rápidos, vamos logo contornar este lago e chegar ao portão do outro lado.  
**Hashin:** Esperem! Tive a impresao de ver algo se mechendo dentro do lago.

**Sphin:** Impossível... Mesmo com esta aparência líguida esta substância deve estar a uns 200 graus!

Repentinamente um jorro do líquido que compõe o lago acerta os cavaleiros, somente Etaniel conseguiu se desviar, quando ele se vira seus amigos estão presos em túmulos de vidro prateado. Ao olhar o lago ele vê uma imensa criatura saindo dele, possuía a cor do lago e se locomovia sobre a sua superfície... Um BASILISCO!

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Etaniel se volta para o Basilisco que estava vindo em sua direção saindo do lago, era um réptil de quatro patas curtas, uma cabeça anormalmente grande para o resto do corpo, olhos cor de prata, cheio de espinhos longos e finos na parte das patas traseiras e cauda, uma musculosa, porém, curta cauda. Etaniel se prepara para lutar, CHUVA DE METEOROS!!! Grita ele e uma seqüência de meteoros enormes com mais de 100 m cada atingem o basilisco, ele tomba de lado com a boca aberta, parece morto. Etaniel vai se certificar que o monstro esteja morto, mas ao se aproximar o basilisco dispara outro jato do flúido prateado, Etaniel consegue evitar o ataque, mas seu braço direito é transformado em vidro.  
**Etaniel: **Droga, meu ataque quase não surtiu efeito, como faço para derrotar este monstro?

O basilisco avança e lança outro ataque, Etaniel salta e o ataque atinge o lago, incrívelmente o ataque foi refletido para cima ao acertar a superfície do lago.  
**Etaniel:** Agora eu já sei como matá-lo!

O basilisco lança outro ataque contra Etaniel e dispara suas chamas de prata, Etaniel salta no último instante e lança um golpe na superfície do lago... O líquido do lago é lançado para cima e o ataque do basilisco atinge e é refletido de volta para o basilisco, transformado em vidro lá está a monstruosa estatua do basilisco. Assim que o basilisco foi morto o braço de Etaniel e os outros cavaleiros voltam ao normal.  
**Shaka:** Muito bom Etaniel. Nos vimos tudo,muito inteligente a sua percepção do lago, notável!  
**Aldebaran:** Temos que ir pessoal.

E eles correm para o portão deixando o gigantesco corpo de vidro do basilisco para trás.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Na beira de um cannion, com cerca de três quilômetros de profundidade, onde no fundo passava um grande rio, nas suas paredes podiam-se ver grandes entradas de cavernas onde provavelmente várias criaturas se escondiam, ao lado do rio eles podiam ver refulgindo ao sol um portão por onde eles deveriam entrar.  
**MdM:** Parece que teremos de descer...

Na parede do cannion havia um caminho estreito por onde eles poderiam descer, em fila, eles iniciaram a descida MdM à frente, Mu, Alen, Skark e Doko, no caminho podiam-se ver aqui e ali um corpo carbonizado. Em determinado momento eles houvem um rugido, em seguida outros se seguem ao primeiro, porém, nada aparece. Na metade da descida eles ouvem pedras caindo no desfiladeiro oposto. Eles olham e vêem cinco dragões, cada um com cerca de cinco metros, saírem voando de uma caverna, vistos de longe pareciam ter uma cor cinza amarronzado, longas asas, cauda comprida e forte, garras afiadas e anormalmente grandes. Eles voaram alto e desceram em direção aos cavaleiros.  
**Alen: **Mas que tipo de dragão é este?

Quando os dragões chegaram mais perto eles percerberam que se pareciam com cadáveres com carne apodrecida e alguns ossos expostos  
**MDM:** São Lichs!! Dragões mortos!  
**Mu: **Mas o que é que lichs estão fazendo aqui? Ártemis jamais permitiria este tipo de criatura em seu domínio!  
**Skark:** AO ATAQUE!!

Skark pula em direção ao dragão que iria atacá-lo e inicia uma luta violenta, o dragão o ataca com as garras e com seu sopro, Skark devolve com socos e chutes dando disparos de energia contra o dragão, saltando de um lado a outro do cannion para evitar a queda, os dragões são incrivelmente rápidos. Alen confronta seu adversário numa pequena protuberância na rocha, com cerca de seis metros quadrados, num combate corpo à corpo, o dragão tenta seguidas vezes mordê-lo ou atingí-lo com as garras, mas sem sucesso, Alen defende cada golpe. Mú parado na trilha tenta derrubar o dragão com a telecinese atirando enormes rochas contra ele, mas o dragão consegue se desviar dos ataques, rapidamente o dragão aproveita a brecha entre um ataque e outro de Mú e lança contra ele um jorro de chamas verdes em direção a Mú que consegue evitar o ataque usando o teletransporte.

MdM saltou em cima do dragão e acertando-lhe seguidos golpes o faz chocar-se com as rochas. O dragão aproveita a hora do impacto e acerta MdM com a cauda jogando ele nos rochedos do outro lado, MdM se recupera rapidamente e dispara uma rajada de energia contra o dragão que a defende com suas chamas.

Doko combate seu dragão com uma espada e um escudo de Libra, o dragão tenta várias vezes acertar Doko com as chamas, mas este se esconde atrás do grande escudo de Libra, Doko salta em direção ao dragão e acerta-lhe um golpe de espada na pata dianteira, o dragão com a outra mão acerta Doko no rosto e derruba-o no cannion, ele usa o escudo como âncora e o crava na rocha ficando pendurado pela corrente.  
**MdM:** AGORA JÁ CHEGA!

MdM concentra seu cosmo e dispara contra o dragão...

**MdM**: VÔO DOS ESPÍRITOS!!

Do punho de Máscara da Morte saiu um raio de cor cadavérica, dentro deste raio podiam-se ver inúmeros espíritos de pessoas mortas e outros seres em direção ao dragão, que ao ser atingido foi despedaçado pelos espíritos que entraram em seu corpo e o explodiram, podia-se até ver alguns espíritos puxando partes do dragão na hora da explosão. Doko espera o dragão chegar próximo e salta nas costas dele, pega mais uma espada e o corta ao meio. Após se desvenchilhar de um ataque que havia deixado um corte profundo no seu rosto, Mu esmaga o dragão com uma grande rocha usando a telecinese.

Alen que estava num violento confronto dispara um raio azul, parecendo água na direção do dragão explodindo-o em seguida. Skark espera o dragão se aproximar e passa por baixo dele, o segura pela cauda e o joga no cannion abaixo, disparando um raio de energia na cabeça do dragão.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Num outro ponto, no alto de uma montanha gelada Saga, Shura, Afrodite, Aratiel e Karin se encontram frente a uma sinuosa ponte de gelo que liga um pico de montanha ao outro, eles começam a andar em direção a ponte.  
**Saga:** Esperem... Não vai ser tão fácil passar.

Um monstro de gelo surge do chão entre eles e a ponte, com cerca de 500 metros de altura, seis braços fortes, corpo de serpente e cabeça humana. Ele olha para os cavaleiros e ataca cada um deles com um braço ainda restando um braço para defesa. Os cavaleiros desviam, Saga sobe por um dos braços do gigante que haviam acertado o chão e chega até a cabeça do gigante dando-lhe um soco, o gigante balança para o lado, mas com o braço livre ele agarra Saga e o arremessa longe. Karin dispara vários jatos de uma água energética que saem das pontas de seus dedos e perfuram o gigante, ele cai de costas e evapora. O gigante reaparece atrás dos cavaleiros e os acerta pelas costas, Shura cai na beira da ponte.  
**Shura: **Criatura desprezível! EXCALIBUR!!

Um corte preciso na terra em direção ao gigante, precedido da lâmina de luz que representa a Excalibur atinge o gigante e trê de seus braços são decepados. Ele grita de dor e lança um raio de gelo contra Shura jogando-o penhasco abaixo. Karin aproveita e lança seu ataque contra o gigante.  
**Karin:** FÚRIA DE TEMPESTADE!!

Raios e nuvens negras surgem atrás de Karin e ao seu redor, dois tornados em menor escala surgem em seus punhos cercando o gigante, erguendo-o no ar e atacando ele com raios, ventos e jatos de água cortantes, das nuvens atás de Karin surgem várias lanças de água energética e ferem o gigante. Aratiel avança contra o gigante e salta sobre ele.  
**Aratiel:** RAIO LUNAR!!!

Um raio da cor da luz do luar sai da mão de Aratiel e perfura o coração do gigante, ele começa a cair e surge Saga.  
**Saga:** É o seu fim, vou garantir que você não irá levantar novamente! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Uma fenda espacial surge atrás do gigante e o suga para dentro. Quando o gigante morre Shura já havia retornado e eles correm para o portão do outro lado da ponte.

Em outro ponto do território de Ártemis, Camus, Milo, Arion (ALTAR), Yiuhi (TAÇA) e Alix (ESCULTOR) caminham numa floresta onde a escuridão reina quase que absoluta, à frente eles vêem uma caverna onde brilha uma luz, o portão para outro lugar do território.  
**Camus**: Parece que o poder de Artemis está sendo subjugado pelo cosmo de Caos. Vejam,a luz do luar que representa Ártemis e brilhava intensamente quando chegamos está começando a desaparecer.  
**Arion**: Se continuar assim, nesta velocidade todo o território de Ártemis será tomado em questão de dias.  
**Yiuhi: **Parece que teremos companhia.

Surgem no céu três arpias, seres medonhos com o corpo coberto de penas de cobre, garras enormes e afiadas, olhos vermelhos e maliciosos. De dentro da caverna saem um minotauro, com três metros, vestindo uma armadura e portando um enorme machado ao lado de uma Sirene, uma mulher de cabelos enormes que encobrem seu rosto, um enorme vestido mostrando seu corpo longo e magro com mãos que possuíam dedos duas vezes maiores que o normal e garras.  
**Alix: **Eu fico com o minotauro...

Ele conjura um martelo de tamanho médio e um cinzel, partindo para cima do minotauro em seguida. Uma das arpias ataca Camus disparando flechas de cobre, mas com um movimento de mão ele cria um escudo de gelo na sua frente e bloqueia o ataque da arpia. Camus corre em direção à arpia e salta para acertá-la, ela voa por trás dele e o pega pelos ombros cravando uma de suas garras no braço de Camus, ele pega nos pés dela e os congela, ela rapidamente tenta derrubá-lo no chão. Milo avança velozmente para a outra arpia que também vem em sua direção, a arpia acelera na velocidade da luz junto com Milo, ela dispara uma rajada de flechas de cobre através de suas asas, Milo esquiva e continua em direção à arpia.

**Milo: **AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Ele acerta a arpia que cai no chão tremendo de dor, mas ela se vira para Milo,

um corte leve no rosto de Milo sangra. Yiuhi espera a Sirene atacá-lo, ela avança e pára com cerca de cinqüenta metros de distância. Em seguida ela abre uma enorme boca, cujo queixo passa do pescoço e dela sai um grito fino com várias ondas de choque visíveis, um grito sônico que vai destruindo todo o chão a cada toque das ondas de choque, elas acertam Yiuhi em cheio fazendo-o ser arrastado para trás, ele se esforça para não cair.  
**Yiuhi: **Ora Ora... Você também usa ataques baseados em som e ar, muito bom mesmo. Vamos ver como você se sai contra o meu ataque... ONDA DE IMPÁCTO!!

Ele eleva o seu cosmo extende as mãos para frente, abre os braços e os fecha rapidamente dando um soco na palma da outra mão. No instante do soco uma enorme onda de choque, tão densa que podia-se ver o som arrastando o ar e rasgando a terra, acerta a sirene por inteira que é jogada contra as árvores derrubando dezenas delas, a Sirene se levanta muito ferida. Arion confronta a arpia restante.  
**Arion: **Olha só... Sejamos francos. O resultado deste confronto é inevitável, você morre e eu saio andando. Desista. O que me diz?

A arpia lança uma flecha de suas asas de cobre que corta o rosto de altar e emite um som parecido com uma risada grotesca. Arion baixa a cabeça...  
**Arion: **Bom, depois você não pode reclamar...

Ele corre para a arpia que vem em diração a ele, Arion salta no ar num giro fantástico e cai nas costas da arpia e começa a dar socos na cabeça dela, a arpia começa a rodopiar no ar fazendo manobras para derrubar Altar e o prensa contra algumas rochas fazendo-o cair.  
**Arion: **Bom, muito bom, mas sua cabeça deve estar doendo um bocado.

O monstro mais forte ali era o minotauro com certeza e Alix o confronta com violência igual à do seu oponente. O minotauro vestido numa armadura completa, saca seu machado e ataca o Cavaleiro de Ferreiro num golpe vertical, mas ele usa o martelo e se defende do golpe. Os dois ficam ali, machado contra martelo, medindo forças, o chão quebrando-se ao redor deles. Eles saltam para trás, o minotauro usa o machado e corta o ar horizontalmente, a lâmina do machado brilha e lança uma lâmina de luz em direção a Alix, ele assume posição de defesa, mas o impacto é forte demais e o arremessa no ar, ele cai e levanta-se.  
**Alix:** Muito bom, agora é a minha vez.

Ele corre para o minotauro que tenta atacá-lo com o machado, Alix se abaixa e evita o golpe que passa por cima, com o cinzel sendo usado como faca ele acerta centenas de golpes no corpo do minotauro e por último acerta o martelo no queixo do minotauro atirando-o no ar e caindo de cabeça. Ele levanta com dificuldade, o corpo todo ensangüentado, ele grita na porta da caverna e concentra o seu cosmo negro, o minotauro pega seu machado e com um golpe mais forte que os outros acerta o chão. Uma luz negra sai do machado destruindo a terra no caminho em direção a Alix, com cerca de vinte metros de largura a onda é enorme.  
**Alix: **Bom, irei lhe presentear com meu golpe para matá-lo.

Ele pega o martelo e assim como o minotauro fez, ele acerta o chão. MARTELO TITÂNICO!!! Uma onda semelhante à do minotauro, mas de cor prata, vai de encontro ao ataque do adiversário, porém, o golpe de Alix é dez vezes maior que o do minotauro, tão grande que Camus e os outros tiveram que saltar para não serem acertados pelo golpe. O Martelo Titânico anula o golpe do minotauro, ele põe o machado na sua frente para se defender, mas ele só resiste alguns centésimos de segnudo até ser vaporizado completamente... Do minotauro só resta o pó.

Camus se levanta e encara a arpia com as pernas congeladas, ela mergulha para cima de Camus e lança suas flechas, Camus abre a mão e um globo de ar congelado se forma em sua palma, ele fecha a mão e congela seu punho, com um soco no ar

**Camus:** PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!

Todas as centenas de flechas da arpia são congeladas, inclusive a própria arpia, ainda no ar.  
**Camus:** Interesante... Congelei todas as flechas da arpia inclusive suas tragetórias no ar, uma estátua aérea...  
**Milo:** A dor da minha agulha já está se tornando insuportável não é? Eu vou terminar logo com iso.

Ele acelera na direção da arpia, ela também avança e lança suas flecas.

**Milo:** AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Milo desvia das flechas e pára, a arpia cai no chão contorcendo-se, seu sangue jorrando pelos furos da agulha e morre. Yiuhi se prepara para atacar a Sirene, apesar dos ferimentos, ela se ergue e avança contra Yiuhi, ele corre para atacá-la. Mais uma vez ela usa seu ataque sonoro, porém ele esquiva do ataque com um salto.

**Yiuhi:** ONDA DE IMPACTO!

Acertando a sirene por cima prenssando-a contra o chão e a esmagando...

Arion observa a arpia que agora o encarava cheia de raiva, ela levanta vôo para atacar.  
**Arion:** Você é uma criatura maligna, vai merecer este fim... JULGAMENTO DOS TIRANOS!

Um losango de luz surge aos pés de Altar, em seus punhos surgem um quadrado e um pentagrama, Altar aponta os punhos para a arpia, os símbolos saem em direção a arpia aumentando de tamanho a medida que se aproximam atingindo-a no peito, ela grita de dor, os símbolos multiplicam-se e formam um cubo ao redor da arpia, cada face do cubo é adornada por um pentagrama.  
**Arion:** Você sabe o que este golpe faz? Ao atingir o inimigo este golpe o cela nesta jaula de luz, é impossivel sair. Uma vez preso, todos os seus crimes cometidos contra outros seres serão julgados, este é o destino de todos os tiranos. A melhor parte é que cada crime cometido é convertido em dano no seu corpo, quanto pior o crime maior o dano que você sofre... E se você, por acaso, matou alguém.

Instante depois a arpia morre devido ao julgamento. Com os inimigos derrotados eles reúnem-se novamente e partem para o portão.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Aiolos e o restante do seu grupo saem pelo outro lado do portão, eles se encontram em um amplo salão de mármore com enormes colunas de mármore e quartzo adornadas por trepadeiras. Algumas até possuiam cascatas escorrendo por elas, à frente, distante, eles viam o que parecia ser um grande altar, um gigantesco altar para dizer a verdade, pois aqui Ártemis usa seu corpo divino. Ao lado do portão que eles saíram encontrava-se outros quatro portões, provavelmente por onde os outros iriam sair.  
**Elonion:** Mas oque aconteceu aqui!? Olhem.

Elonion aponta para trás de uma das pilastras mais próximas, podia-se ver um cavaleiro deitado, uma poça de sangue espalhava-se com a água do pequeno filete de água que ali escorria. Eles correm para ajudá-lo, era um homem forte, de pele morena e grande, em sua mão direita uma lança quebrada, sua bela armadura toda destruída, mas ainda vivo.  
**Caçador:** Salvem a minha rainha, nossa deusa Ártemis...  
**Aiolos:** Quem o atacou?  
**Caçador:** Um guerreiro negro, seu cosmo era muito confuso, obscuro... CAÓTICO! Nos lutamos, mas ele era muito forte, tinha algo que o dava poder... Minha deusa SALVEM MINHA DEUSA!

O caçador morre em seguida  
**Aiolia:** Parece que chegamos atrasados por aqui, Caos já está forte o suficiente para enviar capangas para aniquilar os obstáculos...

No instante seguinte surgem Shaka, Doko, Saga e Camus com os seus grupos e vão em direção a eles.  
**Afrodite:** Parece que as mortes estão só começando, agora que CAOS já começou a atacar deuses e seus guerreiros.  
**Karin:** É melhor irmos, já que ele está recuperando as forças não podemos perder tempo. Mas me preocupo com meu senhor Poseidon que ainda não falou conosco.  
**Alen:** Temos que passar pelo templo de Ártemis para chegarmos ao olimpo.

Eles correm para o templo de Ártemis seguindo as colunas, ao chegar ao templo eles notam o quão grande ele é, a estátua de Atena possuiria metade do tamanho da porta, simplesmente colossal! As portas se abrem e revelam o terror em seu interior. O grande palácio estava muito destruído, com várias colunas caídas, cheio de buracos e rachaduras, corpos dos soldados espalhados pelo chão e alguns Caçadores com suas armaduras destruídas podiam ser vistos mortos aqui e ali. Na frente podia-se ver, um pouco distante, o trono de Artemis com a deusa lá sentada, seu corpo divino era enorme e bela, tinha quase 500mts, ao longe sua pele era da cor do luar, longos cabelos loiros com uma franja cobriam seus olhos,a seus pés estavam 5 guerreiros de pé.  
**Arion**: Parece que alguns sobreviveram.

Eles andam até chegar aos pés de Artemis e de perto eles vêem a realidade, a pele uma vez clara como o luar estava enegrecendo, perdendo a vida, seu rosto com os olhos cobertos pelo cabelo estava inespressivo como a morte. Seus guerreiros pareciam cascas vazias, mortos e com pele totalmente escura, não havia cosmo em seus corpos e suas armaduras estavam mortas. Atrás deles surge a imagem de Ártemis vestida numa roupa de couro e com um arco e fleha apontados para eles.  
**Ártemis**: INVASORES! Vocês não são bem vindos aqui, saiam!  
**Doko: **Vejam, isto é o que sobrou do cosmo da deusa, ele foi roubado por alguém. Ela está tão fraca que somente consegue criar esta imagem para proteger seu reino.  
**Mu:** Mas quem teria tamanha capacidade para roubar o cosmo de uma deusa?

Por trás deles surge um homem vestido numa armadura negra, um elmo completo e uma máscara que cobria todo seu rosto, na sua mão uma lança com uma lâmina vermelha de ponta muito brilhante.

**Saga:** Quem é você? E quem lhe deu a Lâmina da Destruição?  
Eu sou Kratos, cavaleiro de Caos. Parece que você conhece esta arma não é? Então deve saber do que ela é capaz... Me desafiem se forem capazes.  
**Ariant:** Ora seu, como ousa nos desafiar novamente!!

Ariant e os outros Acqua avançam contra Kratos.  
**Saga:** PAREM! NÃO SE APROXIMEM DELE!!

Mas já era tarde demais, os outros pararam, porém Ariant já estava perto demais de Kratos. Ele tenta atacá-lo, Kratos desvia do ataque e toca o peito de Ariant com a lança, os olhos de Ariant escurecem, sua pele fica mais escura e seu corpo fica paralizado como uma estátua em posição de combate, da mesma forma que Artemis e os caçadores.  
**Kratos:** Vamos, venham mais e me dêem seus cosmos!  
**Doko:** Então é isto! Você está reunindo cosmos para Caos! Assim você pretende reestabelecer o antigo poder que ele tinha.  
**Kratos:** Disto vocês não precisam saber, tudo esta correndo como planejado, vão salvar sua deusa. O tempo dela está acabando e ela é muito importante.  
**Shura:** O que você quer dizer com isso? O que pretende com Atena?!

Kratos vira-se de costas e some numa nuvem escura. Karin e os outros Acqua se aproximam.  
**Karin:** Ariant, nós o vingaremos! Isso não vai ficar assim.

Eles se juntam novamente ao grupo e passam pela porta ao lado do trono de Artemis, seguem para uma floresta atrás do templo, após cerca de uma hora de viagem eles chegam ao fim do território de Ártemis. A frente, muito distante após um vasto cerrado podia-se ver o Olimpo, o gigantesco monte dos deuses, maior que qualquer montanha da terra. Ao seu redor podia-se ver o Círculo de Fogo, as fortalezas de Apollo que protegiam as bases do Olimpo, subindo viam-se na metade do Olimpo as casas dos Arcanjos e o topo coberto de nuvens e raios Zeus e Atena os esperavam. Aiolos, Saga e Doko se põem à frente do grupo para falar.

**Aiolos:** Muito bem amigos, somos cavaleiros desde crianças lutamos e crescemos juntos, somos irmãos e lutamos hoje pelos mesmos ideais, mesmo que outrora podemos ter nos enfrentado. O destino nos pos lado a lado, para mostrar que mesmo que as coisas aconteçam de uma forma que não entendemos, sempre há um propósito. Mas aqui é a nossa fronteira final, daqui em diante nossas vidas estarão totalmente vulneráveis, os inimigos são os mais fortes. Mas isto é por nossa deusa Atena e por nosso universo que temos que lutar.  
**Doko:** Daqui para frente iremos nos dividir novamente, pois assim será mais rápido de eliminarmos os obstáculos. Sao 12 Solaris e 12 Arcanjos que nos aguardam até o topo do Olimpo.

Os grupos que se formaram foram:

Aiolos x Elonion; Saga x Yiuhi (TAÇA); Mu x Hashin; Aldebaran x Arion (ALTAR); MdM x Alen; Aiolia x Etaniel; Shaka x Aratiel; Doko x Sphin; Milo x Skark; Camus x Karin; Shura x Alix (ESCULTOR); Afrodite x Zurik.  
**Saga:** Provavelmente iremos morrer, nossas chances são muito baixas, Zeus é o mais poderoso dos deuses e concerteza seus guerreiros não fogem à regra. Não importa o que aconteça, nao importa qual cosmo de nossos amigos desapareça, nos temos de salvar Atena nem que somente um de nós consiga chegar ao topo.  
**Karin:** E não podemos nos esquecer de Caos, ainda não sabemos como ele vai agir durante nosso confronto. Provavelmente irá se aproveitar de nossa distração para roubar nossos cosmos assim como fez com Ariant. Enquanto não soubermos o que ele realmente pretende nós não podemos cometer falhas. Devemos confiar nossas vidas ao nosso parceiro de luta, somente trabalhando em conjunto que teremos mais chances de vitória.  
**Yiuhi: **Antes de irmos, o último confronto pode ter nos causado algum dano, mesmo que seja um simples arranhão. Mas devemos chegar ao nosso inimigo intactos.

Taça retira sua armadura e ela assume a forma de uma grande taça, de seu interior sai um líquido avermelhado brilhante. Cada cavaleiro põe sua mão dentro da taça e todos os cortes e arranhões que pudessem ter sofrido são instataneamante curados. Como as armaduras não sofreram danos, Alix não precisou usar seu poder. Depois de revigorados eles correm para o Olimpo!

**CAPITULO 20! Afrodite e Zurik em combate**

Depois de revigorados eles partem para o Olimpo o mais rápido possível. Os cavaleiros ao se aproximarem do Olimpo despedem-se e cada dupla corre para uma das fortalezas que cercam a base do Olimpo, os primeiros a chegarem foram Afrodite e Zurik cavaleiro de Dionísio. A fortaleza ao contrário do que eles imaginavam era um grande terreno aberto cujo chão era forrado de um mármore branco polido e no centro encontrava-se um grande desenho do sol em ouro contornado por chamas de cor branca, flutuando acima deste sol, há cerca de dez metros de altura estava um andar superior semitransparente no qual se podia ver dois guerreiros. Um deles era uma bela mulher de cabelos cor de fogo, olho muito azul, com a pele de uma cor morena irresistível, trajando uma armadura igualmente bela com desenhos do sol, com certeza era a Solar guardiã da fortaleza. Ao seu lado um homem de cabelos loiros muito claros e pele branca usando uma armadura azul claro e um par de asas douradas nas costas, um anjo. A mulher fala:  
**Jasmi:** Eu sou Jasmi, a Solar do Eclipse. Cavaleiros de Atena e dionísio, agora que chegaram aqui terão de morrer.  
**Felart:** Eu sou Felart, anjo guardião do mundo celeste.  
**Zurik:** Dois guerreiros? Estas fortalezas não seriam defendidas somente pelos solaris?  
**Felart:** Sim, mas como vocês iriam chegar aqui em duplas, resolvi vir até aqui para reforçar a defesa. Mas vejo que foi desnecessário, vocês não apresentam um cosmo forte.  
**Afrodite:** Subestimar o adversário é a coisa mais horrível a ser feita numa luta, porém, você terá um belo prêmio por ter nos subestimado... Terão, concerteza, os mais belos túmulos deste mundo cobertos pelas minhas rosas, isto eu garanto!  
**Jasmi:** Então me desafie!

Afrodite salta para o patamar superior e Felart desce para desafiar Zurik.  
**Zurik:** Então, terei de matar um anjo, interesante.  
**Felart:** Você vai TENTAR me matar, mas nada garante que irá conseguir.

Zurik avança para o anjo na velocidade da luz acertando-lhe um soco no rosto, o anjo cambaleia para o lado, Zurik aproveita a chance e desfere uma seqüência de golpes, dando socos e chutes, centenas de golpes e para finalizar um soco no queixo arremessa o anjo no ar, que cai pesadamente no chão destruindo-o no local da queda.  
**Zurik:** Muito fácil...

Jasmi avança em direção à Afrodite na velocidade da luz tentando acertar um soco no seu rosto, mas ele desvia e corta o rosto dela com uma rosa negra. Ela olha furiosa para Afrodite e contra ataca conjurando um chicote de energia dourada e ataca afrodite até conseguir prendê-lo com o chicote, ela gira Afrodite no ar rapidamente e o arremessa contra o chão abrindo um buraco no lugar da queda, ele se levanta com um corte na testa.  
**Afrodite:** Vou lhe dar um presentinho...ROSAS PIRANHA!

Milhares de raios de luz negra saem das mãos de Afrodite encabeçados por rosas negras, Jasmi esquiva de alguns golpes, mas a maioria a acerta e ela é atirada longe.  
**Felart:** Muito bom, para um guerreiro de dionísio, você foi muito bom.  
**Zurik:** Oque você quer dizer com isso?!

**Felart:** Quero dizer que seu deus é um dos mais fracos do Olimpo!

Zurik grita de raiva e ódio e avança contra o anjo, mas este já havia preparado um ataque e diz

**Felart: **FURACÃO DE FOGO.

O anjo estira suas asas e abre os braços, em seguida, rapidamente, fecha os braços e asas para frente, com o movimento do ar surge um furacão que se encendeia e acerta Zurik erguendo-o no ar, o fogo queimando seu corpo. Quando estava a mais de 200m de altura ele começa a cair, o anjo voa em direção a ele e explode uma esfera de energia a queima roupa em seu rosto, Zurik cai incrivelmente rápido impulsionado pelo ataque e afunda três metros num grande buraco no chão, ele levanta-se muito machucado e sangrando.  
**Felart:** Você é um fraco, irei matá-lo mais rápido do que imaginei.  
**Zurik:** Miserável, você me paga! Tome isto "LANÇA DO DESTINO"

Do braço de Zurik sai um feixe de luz tão rápido que Felart, que se locomove a velocidade da luz, não conseguiu desviar, a lança transpassa o ombro do anjo, ainda ligada a Zurik a lança ergue Felart de acordo com o movimento do braço de Zurik. O cavaleiro de Dionísio amplia seu cosmo e a lança brilha intensamente, mudando de cor na parte próxima a Felart, que grita de dor, derenpente ela explode violentamente destruindo o ombro da armadura de felart e deixando exposta uma grande perfuração de onde sai muito sangue.  
**Zurik:** Vamos ver agora se você ainda tem disposição para fazer piadinhas sobre o meu deus agora, depois do meu ataque.

Felart cai de joelhos, muito sangue sai pelo ferimento, ele se levanta com dificuldade. Jasmi se levanta, o corpo cheio de cortes e sangrando, sua armadura também está com algumas partes com cortes leves. Ela corre para cima de afrodite, ele desvia, mas ela gira rápido e salta por trás dele...

**Jasmi: **RAIO ECLÍPTICO!

Ela estende os braços para frente com as mãos abertas, um raio negro sai de suas mãos contornado por um raio dourado acertando Afrodite pelas costas, a explosão atira afrodite no chão quebrando todo o mármore naquela área. Ele levanta-se sangrando, o corpo cheio de cortes, tomba para o lado, olha para Jasmii com um olhar que a fez Jasmii pensar que estava lutando com algo não humano, um riso louco, frenético e psicótico... Um sorriso maligno! Rasgando o chão por baixo dela saem enormes roseiras cheias de grandes espinhos, Jasmi se vê sem saída e as roseiras a amarram. Afrodite ainda rindo aproxima-se dela, cheira seu rosto e lhe fala ao ouvido, numa voz alegre, mas fria e apavorante.  
**Afrodite: **Irei matá-la bem devagar, irei ver este rosto lindo expressar dor e medo! Sentir o cheiro do seu pavor através do seu sangue é algo que me da muito prazer!

Da mão de afrodite surge uma rosa de cor lilaz.  
**Afrodite:** Esta é a rosa do medo, no momento que ela entrar na sua carne você será atormentada por horríveis pesadelos, os piores que a sua imaginação consegue conceber, todos seus medos mais íntimos se tornarão monstros e virão à tona para tormentá-la!

Sentirá uma dor tão intensa, uma dor tão extrema que você vai desejar estar morta antes mesmo que eu termine.  
**Jasmi:** Eu não tenho medo de nada!  
**Afrodite:** Isso é o que nós veremos...ROSA DO MEDO!!

Um raio de luz brilha e acerta Jasmi no peito, no local brota um botão de rosa  
**Afrodite:** Este botão de rosa irá desabrochar rapidamente alimentando-se de seus medos e gritos, quando ele estiver totalmente aberto, provavelmente você estará morta!

Jasmi parece lutar contra algo em sua mente, por um tempo ela parece que estava conseguindo conter o poder da rosa, mas depois de alguns segundos ela começa a suar e gritar, seus olhos ficam vidrados e em choque, gritando desesperadamente. À medida que ela grita o botão de rosa vai se abrindo e vão surgindo cortes no corpo dela e na armadura, a rosa já aberta começa a brilhar intensamente até que Jasmii pára de gritar, as roseiras a soltam e ela cai inerte no chão. Afrodite sorria como se aquilo fosse muito agradável a ele.  
**Afrodite:** Está acabado.

Felart fica de pé com dificuldade, olha furioso para Zurik, ele corre e salta no ar por cima de Zurik lançando milhares de rajadas de energia em Zurik que se desvia delas facilmente, Felart chega de novo no chão.  
**Zurik:** Parece que você não está mais tão rápido não é? Nem conseguiu me acertar.  
**Felart:** Eu não mirei em você... Olhe para o chão!

Zurik olha para o chão e vê milhares de buracos, cada um com cerca de 10 cm de diâmetro, estavam brilhando encandecentemente.  
**Felart:** É a sua vez de experimentar meu ataque. RAIO DE ELÉTRONS!!

Os pequenos buracos, que no total ocupavam uma área no chão de aproximadamente 30m² brilham mais intensamente e desta área surge um único raio de energia saindo do chão, sem chance de desviar Zurik é totalmente envolvido pela técnica de Felart e atirado ao céu, sua armadura bastante danificada e seu corpo ensangüentado caem no chão.

**Zurik:** Miserável... Fracionou seu ataque em milhares de golpes e guardou toda energia debaixo do solo para que eu não percebese... Você vai me pagar!  
**Felart:** Com o próximo irei acabar com você!

Zurik se levanta, seu cosmo brilha intensamente elevando-se ao máximo, Felart prepara seu ataque, seu cosmo também está queimando. LANÇA DO DESTINO!! FURACÃO DE FOGO!!! Gritam os dois ao mesmo tempo, uma grande explosão se segue... Quando a poeira baixa, Zurik está de pé com um braço de sua armadura e parte do peitoral totalmente destruído, Felart com sua armadura quase totalmente destruída também está de pé. Mas a Lança do Destino estava cravada no seu coraçao, ele agoniza e morre, Zurik cai de joelhos exausto.  
**Jasmi: **Não pense que me matou Afrodite.  
**Afrodite:** O quê? Ainda viva? Parece que será preciso mais que isso para matá-la.

Jasmi eleva seu cosmo.

**Jasmi: **PUNHO DE APOLLO!!!

Um enorme cometa de energia surge no céu, Afrodite se espanta. KABOOOMM o cometa acerta em cheio Afrodite, tudo numa área de cem metros foi totalmente destruído e pulverizado. No meio da cratera estava um casulo de rosas, o casulo se abre e dele sai Afrodite, coberto de sangue, ele cai no chão. Rasteja um pouco e fica de joelhos na tentativa de levantar-se.  
**Afrodite:** Atena. Temos de salvar Atena! NÃO POSSO SER DERROTADO!!!

Seu cosmo dourado brilha mais forte e amplia-se incrivelmente rápido, ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS! Jasmii é atingida, tenta defender o golpe, mas é inútil, ela cai no chão, tenta levantar-se, mas seu corpo parece paralizado, nem falar ela consegue e respirar é muito difícil. Já fraca com o combate é rapidamente consumida pelo veneno das rosas e morre.


End file.
